Una reina para mi no hermano
by NatsuLaufeyson
Summary: Loki se ha vuelto el nuevo rey de Asgard y necesita a una reina que esté a su lado, Thor comenzará a sentirse celoso por esto pero le ayudará a encontrar a su reina... o tal vez no lo haga. ThorxLoki.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Thor no me pertenecen (por desgracia).

**Aclaraciones del capítulo: **Miu no es parte de la trama original de Thor, solo la he creado para darle un argumento a la historia. Todos los eventos de este Fanfic se sitúan después de los sucesos de Thor 2.

* * *

Loki era el nuevo rey de Asgard ahora. Le pareció extraño pero de ciertamanera le alegraba que el ojiverde no estuviera muerto. Todo transcurria con normalidad, Loki era un gran rey y eso le daba gracia debido a que Asgard estaba en la mejores condiciones bajo su reinado.

Pero sobretodo le parecía más curioso el escuchar a las sirvientas hablar sobre lo lindo y atractivo que era su no hermano. Extrañamente al azabache se lo miraba más feliz, y no exactamente por ser el Rey, más bien intuía que era por su nueva asistente, Miu. Siempre que lo veía con ella se lo veía sonriente.

Pero no lo culpaba la tal Miu era hermosa, cabello largo color negro (muy similar al de Loki), tez blanca y ojos claros color gris, era bajita pero se le daba mayor ternura a su rostro, claro sin mencionar "dos grandes atributos". La relación entre los no hermanos había mejorado con el tiempo, ahora eran más cercanos que antes, claro qu e Loki normalmente estaba ocupado con sus deberes de rey y a veces no podía pasar mucho tiempo con el Dios del Trueno, pero si con su preciada Miu. Eso de cierto modo enojaba al rubio de cuerpo musculoso.

"No, no son en celos, en absoluto...es mi herm... no hermano ¡Por Dios! No puedo sentirme así por ello, no es como si fuera a reemplazarme por la tal Miu." Pensaba el rubio tratando de auto convencerse de lo que supuestamente comenzaba a sentir por su ex-hermano eran puras idioteces. Claro que no evitaba sentirse enojado al verlos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo.

* * *

Bueno este es como el prólogo de la historia, espero que lo disfruten. ¿Reviews? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? Recibo lo que quieran TwT.


	2. Capítulo 1: Necesitas una Reina

Todo transcurría con normalidad, el día era hermoso y soleado, Frigga hablaba con Odín, Thor entrenaba con Sif y los demás, Loki estaba con su lectura matutina.

-Miu-le llamó el pelinegro.

-¿Sí, mi señor?-respondió la mencionada entrando en la habitación.

-¿Podrías traerme un nuevo libro? Ya he terminado con este-le informó el ojiverde.

-Sí, mi señor-respondió la ojigris saliendo del lugar.

La joven ojigris caminaba por los pasillos del castillo Asgardiano. El Padre de Todo se le acercó junto a Frigga y le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención.

-¿Si? ¿Que sucede?-atendió la joven.

-Señorita Miu ¿Podrías decirle a Loki que quiero hablar con él?-dijo el padre de todo.

-Por supuesto, mi señor, en un momento se lo digo-respondió la menor.

-Gracias-respondió el mayor retirándose.

-Buenos días, Miu-le saludó Frigga.

-Buenos días-respondió.

-¿Loki ya ha terminado su libro?-le preguntó.

-Sí, ahora voy en busca de otro.

-Toma, Thor le ha traído este por uno de sus viajes-dijo la mayor entregándole un libro.

-Gracias, se lo llevaré-dijo caminando en dirección en donde se encontraba el ojiverde.

* * *

-Mi señor, Thor le ha traído este nuevo libro-le informó.

-Gracias, Miu-respondió tomando el libro en sus manos.

-Por cierto, Odín quiere hablar con usted ahora-le informó viendo sus orbes color verde.

-Gracias, iré ahora mismo-respondió retirándose del lugar.

Caminó con ese elegante estilo tan propio de sí mismo por casi todos los pasillos del palacio hasta encontrar al Padre de Todo.

-¿Querías verme?

-Sí, ven Loki, hay que caminar mientras hablamos-invitó el mayor.

-¿Y de qué querías hablar conmigo?-cuestionó el azabache curioso.

-Es respecto a tu reinado.

-¿Hay algo malo respecto a mi manera de reinar?

-Para nada, extrañamente es excelente-aclaró Odín-me refiero a herederos.

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo confundido.

-Hace rato estaba hablando con Frigga, ambos pensamos que deberías tener herederos-comenzó a explicar el padre de todo.

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que necesito una reina?

-Bueno, conoces el proceso para tener hijos, pero sí necesitas a una reina que esté a tu lado, tal como Frigga a estado conmigo todos años.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta-respondió el aazabache alejándose.

Loki dejó al Padre de Todo con la palabra en la boca mientras volvía a la biblioteca del palacio a terminar con su lectura matutina y comenzar a leer el nuevo libro que le dió su no hermano.

* * *

¡Hola! De nuevo yo con mis idioteces ^^u. Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. ¿Reviews? ¿Galletitas? ¿Tomatazos? TwT.


	3. Capítulo 2: ¿Lo consideras necesario?

-Miu-le llamó el pelinegro.

-¿Sí, mi señor?-atendió la azabache.

-Llama a Thor, por favor-alejó su atención de su libro y le dedicó una sonrisa de lo más encantadora.

-E-nseguida, mi señor-respondió la ojigris con un tono carmín en sus mejillas.

En menos de 5 minutos un emocionado rubio apareció en la biblioteca tratando de ocultar lo ansioso que estaba por estar con su no hermano.

-¿Para qué me querías, Loki?-le preguntó llamando su atención.

-Ah, Thor, quería hablar contigo, bueno, más bien preguntarte algo-respondió el moreno levantándose del sofá en el que se encontraba.

-Dime.

-¿Tú consideras que necesito a una reina?-preguntó directamente.

-¿Q-Qué?-reaccionó perplejo.

-¿Crees que necesite de una?

-Para serte sincero no-respondió el ojiazul algo molesto.

-Pero si necesito herederos ¿verdad?-le cuestionó caminando a una de las ventanas del lugar.

-Supongo que todo rey necesita tenerlos.

-Eso significa que sí necesito de una reina.

Loki 1, Thor 0.

El rubio miró a otro lado intentando evitar la mirada de victoria de su ex-hermano. Ciertamente todo rey necesita de una reina a su lado, quien debe de darle sus preciados herederos pero no le gustaba la idea de imaginar a su 'hermanito' en brazos de una mujer.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a encontrar una?-preguntó el azabache rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Y como quieres que te ayude con eso?-volteó a verlo.

-Pues, como rey tengo muchos deberes y no tengo tiempo para fijarme en mujeres, solo te pido que veas a alguien que pueda ejercer como una reina-le explicó el ojiverde.

-Supongo que podría hacerlo-accedió al fin.

-Gracias, Thor-le sonrió.

"No me sonrías así, te ves adorable cuando me sonríes... Solo a mí... ¡Torpe que bobadas estás pensando es tu hermanastro!", pensó el rubio ante las acciones de su 'hermano'.

-Iré a Midgard, si no te molesta-le informó el rubio.

-Irás a ver a tu dama ¿no?

-Sí

-Está bien ve, solo no hagas algo idiota-respondió tomando su libro.

-¿Quién me crees, hermano?-dijo el otro 'ofendido'.

-Por eso te lo digo-volvió a sonreírle.

Loki 2, Thor 0.

Y otra vez el pelinegro volvió a ganarle,"Algún día te las cobraré, hermanito", pensó el rubio sonriendo mientras salía del lugar. Mientras Loki volvió a ponerle toda su atención al libro, bueno... Quizás no toda su atención debido a que estaba pensando en quien podría ser su reina.

* * *

¡Hola! Yo de nuevo, espero que les guste este capítulo ^^ ¿Reviews? ¿Lo que sea? :ForeverAlone:


	4. Capítulo 3: Midgard

Capitulo 3

Thor se dirigía tranquilamente donde Heimdall mientras pensaba en las palabras de Loki "Una reina... ¿Por qué Loki querría una reina? ¿Por qué él querría herederos? No necesita de una reina teniendo a un dios tan guapo como yo... Creo que debería ir a distraerme a Midgard", pensó el rubio llegando al lugar en donde se encontraba Heimdall.

-Mi señor...-dijo el hombre de piel morena.

-Hola, Heimdall-saludó el Dios del Trueno.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-preguntó curioso.

-Quisiera ir a Midgard-respondió sonriente.

-Sí, mi señor-respondió el moreno mientras bajaba la espada y abría el portal a Midgard.

Mientras tanto una castaña de nombre Jane Foster estaba en la sala de su departamento, el

cual rentaba en Londres. Tocaron a la puerta, su amiga/asistente, Darcy, fue a atender.

-¡Jane!-le llamó Darcy.

-¿Qué?-respondió la castaña sin despegar su vista del televisor.

-Alguien está aquí buscandote-le informó.

-¿Quién e...?-no terminó su pregunta al ver a aquel rubio parado en su departamento-¡Thor!

La castaña corrió a abrazarle fuertemente llena de felicidad. El rubio correspondió su abrazo con ternura, tal vez eso era lo que le faltaba, estar con la Midgardiana que amaba, talvez era por eso sentía que Loki de verdad era atractivo, porque le faltaba pasar tiempo con Jane.

-Jane... ¿Quieres ir a Asgard conmigo?-le invitó el rubio sonriendo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-preguntó la castaña asombrada.

-Por supuesto.

-¡Claro que sí! Me encantaría-lo sonrió.

-Entonces, vamos-le tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos.

Salieron del departamento de la Midgardiana, no sin antes despedirse de la loca de Darcy, ya afuera del edificio, Jane abrazó a Thor y se fueron en el portal que les dirigía a Asgard.

-De verdad adoro esto-comentó la joven al llegar a las tierras Asgardianas.

-Lo sé-le sonrió con ternura.

-Hola, Heimdall-saludó Jane.

-Es un gusto volver a verla, señorita Jane Foster-comentó el moreno.

-vamos, hay que ir al palacio-dijo Thor caminando

junto a ella.

Ambos caminaron por todo ese colorido puente de Asgard como una pareja de adolescentes enamorados hasta llegar al castillo. Al llegar se encontraron con Loki quien caminaba felizmente al lado de su asistente, Miu, quien llevaba pegado a su pecho el libro de Loki.

-¿Loki?-dijo la castaña confundida.

-Señrita Jane Foster, estás aquí, espero que no me des una bofetada como la última vez-dijo el pelinegro en son de burla.

-No, no lo haré-rió.

-Por cierto ella es Miu, mi asistente.

-Es un gusto-saludó extendiendole la mano.

-El gusto es mio, soy Jane Foster-apretó su mano sonriente.

-Miu, vamos todavía hay trabajo que hacer.

* * *

¡Si! Sigo aquí. Bueno, este fue el capítulo de hoy y no sé siento que quedó algo simple pero ya se vendrá lo mejor (creo) ¿Reviews? ¿Alguien? TwT


	5. Capítulo 4: Juntos en Asgard

Capitulo 4

-Sí, mi rey-respondió la ojigris.

-Te veré luego, Thor-dijo loki soneiendo encantadoramente.

-¿Loki no había muerto?-pregunró la castaña.

-Pues sigue vivo-respondió el rubio.

-Espera...¿Dijo 'rey'? ¿Loki es el rey de Asgard?

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, es un gran rey-le contestó rodeando su hombros.

-Que inesperado acontecimiento-comentó.

Ambos caminaban por los jardines del palacio, se podía notar a millas que Jane amaba al Dios del Trueno, esté más bien se veía confundido y pensativo, "¿Por qué Loki no se va de mis pensamientos? Estúpida y afortunada Miu, pasa casi todo el día junto a él, no me impresionaría que terminara siendo la reina de mi hermano... ¡Mierda! Ella es como la candidata perfecta y es una mujer que pasa mucho tiempo con Loki ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!",se auto-atormentaba Thor con sus reflexiones.

-¿Qué sucede, amor?-le pregunró ella un poco preocupada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-respondió extrañado.

-Te ves algo ído-le miró a los ojos.

-Ah, lo siento, es que no puedo dejar de pensar en algo que me dijo Loki-respondió él.

-¿Pues qué te dijo?-preguntó curiosa.

-Me pidió que le ayudara a buscar a la candidata perfecta para ser su reina.

-¿Loki? ¿Buscando reina? Eso es extraño.

-Lo mismo pensé yo, el no se mostró nunca interesado por mujeres.

-Tal vez lo hace por deseos de Frigga-comentó la midgardiana.

-Eso podría resolver muchas dudas.

Siguieron caminando abrazados, hasta comenzó el atardecer el cual observaron juntos sentados en una banca de los jardines. Thor aún seguía pensando en Loki y lo atractivo que se veía el día de hoy.

"Maldito Loki. ¿Por qué tenías que ser tan atractivo e incluso algo coqueto? De verdad extraño cuando éramos niños", pensó el rubio mientras acariciaba el hombro de la castaña, entonces comenzó a recordar los buenos tiempos que pasaba con Loki cuando eran niños observando las estrellas tomados de las manos con los dedos entrelazados, como una pareja, ciertamente. Pero... ¿Cuándo fue que dejaron de hacer su actividad compartida favorita? Ni siquiera podía recordarlo para su mala suerte, pero de verdad le gustaba recprdar aquellos hermosos momentos a pesar de que le pusiera nostálgico.

También recordó la vez en que accidentalemnte le besó en los labios, sonrió ante ese recuerdo. Honestamente ese iría a ser el primer beso de ambos en ese entonces, más no lo disfrutó en su momento, cosa que lamentaba pero le alegraba a la vez. Y otra vez, las ganas de ir con su hermanastro y robarle cientos de besos llegaron a él otra vez, aunque estuviera con la midgardiana, no podía evitar lo que comenzaba a sentir en esos momentos.

* * *

Y... yo otra vez aquí nor al de la vida subiendo un nuevo capítulo a las 10:55 de la noche. ¡Gracias a las que dejaron reviews! (Me alegraron el día ;w;). Espero que disfruten este capítulo ^^.


	6. Capítulo 5: Nadie te merece

-Ya es tarde, hay que ir a descansar-dijo el rubio mirando a su novia.

-Está bien, vamos-respondió la castaña.

Fueron juntos a la habitación del rubio tomados de la mano, ahí Thor le pidió a una de las sirvientas que le trajeran una pijama a la midgardiana.

-Espera aquí, tengo que hacer algo, cambiate mientras-le informó el ojiazul.

-Está bien, no tardes mucho-dijo la castaña.

-Ya terminamos con el trabajo de hoy, Miu, ya puedes descansar-informó el ojiverde.

-Gracias, mi señor-respondió la azabache.

-Por favor, dime Loki-le sonrió de manera galante.

La ojigris solo se sonrojó ante eso, asintió y se fue del tanto Loki solo ordenó algunas de sus cosas y se dirigió a su habitación, ya ahí solo se cambió por una ropa más cómoda, se acostó en su cama, abrazó una almohada y sin problema alguno se quedó profundamente dormido.

Thor caminaba por los pasillos del palacio hasta llegar a la habitación de su no hermano, abrió la puerta con cuidado y encontró a su hermanastro dormido.

-Loki-intentó despertarlo.

El pelinegro seguía durmiendo plácidamente, la ternura que sentía Thor en ese momento aumentó más cuando Loki movió la mano inconcientemente a manera de decirle 'No me molestes, quiero dormir'.

-De verdad te esfuerzas mucho para ser un gran rey-sonrió.

Tomó las sábanas de la cama de su hermano y las colocó hasta los hombros del azabache, retiró algunos de sus negros cabellos de su cara y besó su cabeza.

-Te miras tan tierno y tranquilo dormido, hermanito-comentó con ternura y salió del lugar para volver a su habitación.

-¿Y ya has pensado en quién podría ser mi reina?-preguntó el ojiverde comiendo un blcado de su comida elegantemente.

Ambos estaban sentados en el comedor esperando a que Odín, Frigga y Jane llegaran a acompañarlos en el desayuno. ientras que Loki comía con decencia, Thor, alcontrario, comía de una manera algo tosca.

-No, no he pensado en nadie-respondió observando su comida.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó curioso.

-Bueno... P-Porque considero que la mujer indicada para ti debe ser alguien igual de gtande que tu, que sea una gran reina así como tu eres un gran rey-respondió algo avergonzado.

Prácticamente le ha dicho que le quiere. En las mejillas de Loki se notaba un ligero, pero notorio para el rubio, color carmín en sus mejillas, ese color contrastaba a la perfección con la pálida piel de su no hermano. "Que hermoso te ves así, me dan ganas de darte un beso en los labios", pensó el Dios del Trueno.

* * *

Y yo otra vez subiendo un nuevo capítulo a horas tan normales :3 (12:53 am) Este fue el capítulo de hoy ¡Disfrútenlo! Ah, por cierto... Es oficial, Haru me alegra el día con sus reviews ^^. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo(?


	7. Capítulo 6: No me pasa nada

Capítulo 6

Odín y Frigga llegaron al comedor, Odín solo se sentó algo alejado de ellos mientras Frigga le sonreía dulcemente a los dos dioses que llamaba 'hijos' y tomaba un asiento cerca de Loki.

-Buenos días, hijos-saludó la mujer.

-Buenos días, madre-respondieron ambos a coro.

La midgardiana llegó también, les sonrió a todos, le plantó un beso a Thor en la mejilla y se sentó a lado de él.

-Buenos días-saludó algo somnolienta.

-Buenos días-saludaron Odín y Frigga.

-Buenos días, señorita Jane-saludó el ojiverde.

-Buenos días, Jane-saludó el rubio.

-Si me disculpan, ya he terminado y tengo trabajo que hacer, los veré después-informó el azabache limpiándose los labios con un pañuelo de seda.

-Hasta luego, Loki-se despidió Thor observando cada uno de sus elegantes movimientos.

-Luego hablaremos, Thor-le sonrió encantadoramente-Miu, tenemos cosas que hacer.

-¿Iniciará con su lectura matutina?-preguntó la ojigris.

-Supongo que ésta vez lo dejaré para después-respondió el ojiverde.

-Está bien-le seguió con algunos libros en el regazo.

-Me parece que Loki ya ha puesto su atención en una mujer-comentó Jane maravillada ante la relación entre esos dos.

-Tal parece que Loki se mira más sonriente cuando está con ella-agregó Frigga.

-No es mala opción para ser reina de Asgard-concordó Odín.

"¡NO! ¡Ella jamás seria perfecta para Loki! Solo es su torpe asistente, no hay razón para que a Loki tenga que gustarle esa Asgardiana", pensó el rubio tratando de no estallar de celos ante los comentarios de sus familiares.

Y con solo lanzar su martillo rompió la enorme roca en enormes pesaditos. Estaba enojado, celoso más bien, pero en negación. Miu solía apretar los libros de Loki contra sus pechos inconcientemente cuando esté le sonreía y normalmente cuando ambos caminaban por el castillo hablando sobre los deberes del moreno como rey este discretamente le echaba un vistazo a los pechos de la ojigris.

"Estúpido Loki, estúpida Miu, como la odio por estar tan cerca de mi no hermano... No entiendo por qué me molesto si el puede hacer lo que quiera al estar soltero", se quejó el ojiazul mentalmente mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué tienes, cariño?-preguntó la Midgardiana acercándose a él.

-Nada, no te preocupes-respondió el ojiazul observándole.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro que sí, Jane.

-No parece, Thor-el rubio le miró-¿Acaso no quieres decirme qué es lo que te sucede?

-Es una estúpidez, no tienes por qué preocuparte, es algo sin sentido-le mintió.

-Me preocupas, Thor...

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

-Mmm... Está bien-le besó la mejilla aún sin creerle del todo.

~FlashBack~

-¡Loki!-gritó el pequeño rubio furioso.

El moreno estaba a morir de la risa, hacerle bromas a su hermano mayor era lo que más le gustaba, era demasiado divertido ver como se enojaba con él y su rostro tomaba un tono color rojo. Tenía que correr para 'salvar su vida', bueno así lo veía él, la gran venganza del ojiazul era hacerle cosquillas hasta que le doliera el estómago.

-¡Loki, ven acá!-gritó 'furioso'

-Jajajaja ¡No!-comenzó a correr más rápido.

Thor apuró el paso y logró atrapar a su pequeño hermano entre sus brazos. Lo cargó y se lo llevó a un sillón que estaba cerca de ellos.

-¡Ahora mi venganza, hermanito!-dijo victorioso mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas en el cuello y el estómago.

-¡Jajaja... No, jajaja, detente... Thor, jajaja!-rogaba el ojiverde entre carcajadas.

-¡No!-sonrió malicioso.

-Jajaja... En serio, jajaja... Detente.

El más bajito de los dos se revolvió entre carcajadas causando que los dos cayeran al suelo, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Muévete... Pesas mucho-se quejó el moreno.

-Tú te lo buscaste-se defendió el otro levantándose.

-Es divertido molestarte-le sonrió.

-Jajaja... Que gracioso, hermanito-dijo el rubio con un toque de sarcasmo.

* * *

¡Hola! Yo de nuevo y esta vez con un capítulo largo y parte de los buenos momentos de infancia de Thor y Loki :3. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy, no olviden dejar sus reviews ;w;


	8. Capítulo 7: Confesiones

Capítulo 7

-Thor... Yo quería decirte algo...-dijo el moreno con la cabeza baja.

-¿Qué es? Dime-el rubio volteó a verle.

-No sé como comenzar...

Loki estaba colorado hasta las orejas, se miraba tan tierno así, nervioso, sonrojado y un poco apenado. La verdad es que, no había día en que el moreno no se viera lindo y tierno, era su hermano pequeño, no importaría qué para él su 'niño mimado' siempre se vería perfecto. El ojiverde cubrió sus ojos con sus manos como si fuera un niño y se acercó un poco al Dios del Trueno.

-Yo... Quería decirte que... Te amo, Thor-le miró con timidez.

-¿Q-Qué has dicho?-preguntó en estado de _shock._

-Que te amo, Thor, pero no como a un hermanastro...-su rostro tomó un tono más rojo.

Thor no respondía estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hacerlo, Loki al no recibir una respuesta de su hermano bajó la mirada y con las lágrimas en sus ojos estuvo a punto de irse de ahí.

-Debes odiarme ¿no?-dijo sin mirarle.

-¿Quién dijo que te odio?-le tomó del brazo-yo... También te amo, Loki.

El moreno abrió los ojos asombrado, ¡Era mutuo! El rubio sonrió, colocó su mano en su mejilla y acercó sus carnosos labios a los del azabache... Entonces despertó por el hambre.

-Era solo un sueño...-murmuró desilusionado-Qué rayos me pasa, Loki nunca me correspondería.

-¿y bien? ¿Has pensado en alguien?-preguntó el moreno curioso.

-Pues, no... Ni siquiera Miu podría ser una buena reina para ti-respondió inconcientemente.

-¿Has pensado en Miu?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

-Hemos pensado en la misma persona-confesó algo sonrojado.

-¿Q-Qué?

"No, no, no, no, no ¡No! ¡Ella no!", dijo el rubio para sus adentros demostrando algo de tristeza en su masculino rostro. No sabía por qué, pero no quería a Miu entre las opciones de su hermanito, o más bien sí lo sabía, celos, no quería verlo al lado de una mujer, no, no quería. Él es el hermano mayor e incondicionalmente siente que debe proteger a su 'niño mimado', esa era su gran excusa para negar sus celos, su 'gran' papel como hermano mayor.

-Yo... Creo que Miu es la candidata perfecta... Por varias razones-explicó el azabache con sus hermosas mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Por qué será? Déjame adivinar ¡Dos grandes razones que le cuelgan por delante justo donde pone tus libros!-respondió enojado.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!-espetó el moreno.

-¡¿Por qué otra cosa sería?!-contraatacó.

-¡Sabes que no soy así!-el ojiverde alzó la voz

-¡No te hagas el inocente, he visto como le miras!-le miró con evidente enojo.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede?-cuestionó confundido.

-¡NO PUEDE SER MIU, SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDE SER ELLA!-se retiró bruscamente con los ojos acuosos.

-¡Thor!

-¡Estúpida Miu, como te odio, si tú no fueras tan bonita mi hermano no pensaría en ti para casarse contigo!-murmuró enojado saliendo a los jardines del palacio-Ni siquiera sé por qué me enojo.

_Sí lo sabes, amas a Loki y no precisamente como a un hermano, _una molesta voz le hablaba en su cabeza.

-Le amo como mi hermano, de otra manera seria enfermizo-le aclaró a aquella voz se sentó en el suelo.

_Solo estás negando lo que de verdad sientes... Porque temes que él se entere y se aleje de tí por ello_.

Loki 2, Voz molesta 1, Thor 0.

-Yo... De verdad le amo de esa manera enfermiza... ¿Es eso? ¿Por eso me molesta mucho verlo con Miu?-suspiró y se masajeó la frente-Soy un idiota de lo peor.

-¿Thor?-el rubio dirigió su vista a quien le llamaba.

Allí estaba Loki parado detrás de él con una expresión de confusión y preocupación en el rostro. Sintió un molesto nudo en la garganta.

-¿Por qué te has puesto así?-le preguntó sentándose junto a él.

-Lo lamento... Es que... Yo... Bueno-balbuceó rascándose la cabeza.

-Dime.

-Es que... Yo te amo, Loki-confesó.

En ambos había un color carmín inundando sus mejillas, el azabache abrió los ojos como platos, Thor solo se reclama internamente por haberle dicho tal cosa "Seguramente me odia", pensó el rubio viendo los ojos color verde de su no hermano.

* * *

¡Chan, chan chan...! *momento de suspenso* ¡Hola! ^^ Yo de nuevo con mis bobadas. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo... ammm no sé como describirlo... lleno de confesiones(? ¿Reviews? ¿Helado? ¿Tomatazos? TwT


	9. Capítulo 8: Condiciones

Capítulo 8

-Thor, sabes que también te amo-se atrevió a hablar por fin el azabache.

-¿L-Lo dices en... Serio?

-Claro que sí, eres mi hermanastro, obviamente tengo que quererte-le sonrió levemente

"¡Hijo de Laufey!", pensó el ojiazul al escuchar las palabras del ojiverde mientras sentía como entraban en su corazón como una daga.

-Pero... ¿Por qué te pusiste así cuando te dije lo Miu?-colocó su mano en su varonil hombro.

-N-No lo sé... Ella solo no me parece buena pareja para ti...-mintió.

-Oh, vamos, no es mala, es una gran persona-le sonrió encantadoramente.

-Bueno... Es que tampoco me he dado tiempo para conocerla bien-le sonrió.

-¿O es que acaso ella te gusta?-preguntó insinuante.

-¡No! ¡Cielos, no!-respondió el rubio algo asqueado.

-Bueno, al menos sé que lo que sientes por tu dama es verdadero-sonrió encantadoramente.

-Si... Claro...-respondió con un poco de sarcasmo del cual el moreno no se percató.

-Bueno... Te quería pedir algo-bajó la cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Podrías ayudarme a acercarme a Miu?-dijo con una cara de cachorro abandonado.

"Hijo de... No me pongas esa cara tan... Tierna... Ignóralo, ignóralo, ignóralo, solo ignóralo", pensó el rubio tratando de evitar la mirada de su hermanito.

-No...-respondió sin mirarle.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por favor!-le abrazó el brazo mientras le hacía un infantil puchero.

-N-No... ¡Ah, no me hagas esa cara! ¡Es mi debilidad!-trató de separarse de él.

-Entonces ayúdame-acercó paligrosamente su cara a la del ojiazul.

-¡Ah! Está bien...-accedió frustrado.

-¡Gracias!-exclamó el azabache mientras le abrazaba y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Pero con una condición-le miró serio.

-Haré lo que sea.

"Tu quieres que te viole", pensó sonrojado.

-Q-Quiero que tengamos un tiempo de hermanos-dijo al fin.

-¿Tiempo de hermanos?-repitió confundido.

-Sí, como los de antes cuando nos la pasábamos viendo las estrellas-explicó sonriente.

-Está bien-le sonrió-tengo que seguir trabajando, así que intentaré terminar antes.

-Nos veremos más tarde-se despidió el Dios del trueno.

-¡Adiós!-se levantó y entro al castillo con una enorme y encantadora sonrisa en su níveo rostro.

Thor se quedó sentado en el pasto abrazando sus rodillas y a penas procesando lo apenas sucedido con su no hermano. "Soy un completo idiota... ¡¿Por qué mierdas accedí a ayudarle?!", se quejó mentalmente mientras posaba su mano en su frente con irritación.

-¡Idiota! ¡Eso es lo que eres!-se gritó a sí mismo.

_Pasarás tiempo con él_, volvió a hablarle esa molesta voz.

-Y eso qué. Le estaría ayudando a conseguir una maldita esposa-refutó.

_Tal vez podrías intentar cortejar a Loki mientras le 'ayudes'_, respondió esa voz insinuante.

-Que idio... No es una mala idea. Vaya, gracias vocecita molesta-sonrió como un loco y corrió a los adentros del castillo.

* * *

~por la noche~

-¿A dónde vas, Thor?-preguntó Jane acostada en la enorme cama del rubio.

-Eh... Voy a pasar tiempo con Loki-respondió medio desintereasdo.

-¿No está ocupado?-preguntó extrañada.

-Supongo que no, me prometió que pasaríamos tiempo juntos.

-Es bueno que sean los hermanos de antes-sonrió.

"Sí, lo es, ojalá y fuera como la primera vez que nos besamos", sonrió atontado por los recuerdos de su infancia con el ojiverde. Se acercó a la castaña y le dió un pequeño y forzado beso en los labios.

-Creo que volveré tarde, no me esperes despierta ¿Si?-le acarició el cabello.

-Está bien, pero yo también quiero 'nuestro tiempo de pareja'-le sonrió incinuante.

¿Esa era una propuesta de sexo? No lo supo en ese momento, le sonrió algo incómodo y salió de su habotación pensando en todo lo que podría hacer mientras estuviera a solas con Loki.

* * *

Y yo solo vengo aquí a empezar a darles diabetes(? Espero que disfruten de este nuevo y tal vez tierno capítulo. ¡Nos leemos después^^!


	10. Capítulo 9: Conciencia Molesta

Capítulo 9

Estaba tan emocionado de poder pasar un tiempo a solas con su hermanastro. Ya se hacía tarde, intuyó que serían las 9:40 pm pero no le importó en absoluto.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón, tenía mucho trabajo-se disculpó el moreno mientras corría hacia él.

-Je, no importa... Parece que has corrido mucho-le agarró de los hombros.

-Sí... Más o menos-respondió el ojiverde tomando aire.

Sonrió con ternura. Después de que el azabache hubo retomado su respiración normal salieron a los jardines platicando sobre todo y nada.

-Estás loco, Thor-dijo Loki riendo.

-Soy tu hermano ¿Qué ibas a esperar?-le sonrió.

Ambos se acostaron en el pasto muy cerca el uno del otro, comenzaron a observar las estrellas del cielo nocturno con todas sus diferentes y hermosas constelaciones, tal y como salían hacerlo de niños.

-¿Thor?

-¿Hm?-le miró.

-¿Por qué habíamos dejado de hacer esto?-posó su mano en su musculoso pecho.

-Eh... No lo sé... Pero es lindo-sonrió.

-Me agrada-bostezó con cansancio y después le sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Estás cansado?

-Solo un poco...-volvió a bostezar y recostó su cabeza en su pecho.

-Claro, úsame de almohada-le acarició el cabello.

-Perdóname pero estás cómodo-sonrió.

-Ja-ja-ja, muy gracioso, hermanito.

-Cállate, sé que me amas-cerró sus ojos con intenciones de dormir encima de su hermano.

-Hmp... Tú me amas más, pequeño niño mimado-le abrazó.

-Oh sí, yo te amo a pesar de que seas un completo idiota.

Unos pocos segundos después Loki se durmió profundamente. "Eres tan tierno como un pequeño panda de Midgard...", pensó al ver el tranquilo rostro de su hermanastro dormir.

_Vamos, aprovecha el momento... ¡Y viólalo!_, esa molesta voz volvió a molestarle.

-¡Lárgate de aquí!-dijo molesto.

_Sabes que lo deseas_, contraatacó para joderle hermosamente como la conciencia mamona que era.

-T-Ta-l vez... Pero aún así no sería capaz de hacerle _eso_-explicó completamente humillado.

_¡Viólale! Al principio se va a negar pero tampoco va a hacer nada para detenerte_, le animó.

-¿Acaso no tienes algo más que hacer aparte de joderme?-le reclamó enojado.

_Soy tu conciencia, idiota, mi trabajo es joderte bonito_, casi pudo sentir una sonrisa de victoria por parte de esa voz tan mamona.

Loki 2, Voz molesta 2, Thor 0.

-Deja de joder, podrías despertarle-le regañó agitando la mano para que 'se fuera'.

_Tengo razón y lo sabes, le deseas y quieres 'darle amor' toda la puñetera noche_, volvió a hacerle ver lo pervertido que era.

-Pero que guarro, vete de aquí y deja de arruinarme esta noche tan tranquila-besó la cabeza de Loki.

_No considero que sea buena idea dormir aquí afuera, en las noches hace frío y tu 'pequeño niño mimado' podría enfermarse y no queremos eso ¿verdad?_, volvió a hablar tan sabiondamente como una Hermione Granger explicandole a un Ron Weasley como se dice un hechizo

-Cállate, solo cállate-respondió enojado.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a 'su niño', lo cargó en sus brazos y entró al castillo. "Te verás delgado pero pesas", pensó el ojiazul al estar caminando por los pasillos del palacio en busca de la habitación del ojiverde. Al llegar a la habitación del azabache, Thor lo recostó con cuidado en su enorme, suave y cómoda cama de sábanas verdes con adornos dorados.

_¡Ahora quítale la ropa y viólalo!_, gritó con ánimos esa voz tan molesta.

-¡¿Podrías callarte de una buena vez?!-gritó el rubio irritado.

-Cállate...-habló Loki adormilado mientras movía la mano para que dejara de molestarle.

-¿Ves lo que provocas, voz molesta y mamona?-le reclamó susurrando.

_Bueno... Podrías aprovechar ahora y besarlo, pero como no me quieres... No me harás caso en absoluto_, comentó haciéndose la sufrida cuando en realidad solo quería molestar al Dios del Trueno.

-¿D-Debería?-preguntó completamente sonrojado.

_No lo sé, has lo que quieras_, y por primera vez esa molesta voz se fue, justo en el momento en que estaba en busca y necesidad de sus 'grandes consejos'.

* * *

¡Hola otra vez! Esta vez les he escrito un capítulo... medio diabético(?. No sé ustedes pero a mí me agrada la conciencia de Thor :3, en fin espero y hayan disfrutado este capítulo ^^ ¿Me merezco algún review o un tomatazo?


	11. Capítulo 10: El esperado beso

Capítulo 10

Y sin rastro alguno de su molesta, y a la vez mamona, conciencia, pensó por unos largos segundos su gran propuesta. ¿Debería besarle? No supo de verdad si debería hacerlo. Bueno, la oportunidad la tenía, las ganas y motivación también, lo único que le faltaba era el valor de atreverse a ello.

_Vamos, Thor, puedes aprovechar este momento y tener ese beso tan adorado, digo, después tendrás que soportar verle 'felizmente' casado con la tal Miu_, su conciencia habló de nuevo y esta vez si consideró que lo que le decía era correcto.

En poco tiempo estaría ayudándole a cortejar a su adorada asistente de ojos grises y tendría que soportar verlos juntos por un indeterminado tiempo mientras el se quedaría con su amor no correspondido por Loki, por fin se decidió, lo haría y no se arrepentiría de ello.

-Está bien...-respiró hondo-lo haré.

_¡Ánimo, ánimo, ánimo!_, canturreó su conciencia de una manera tan infantil.

-Cállate-le regañó el rubio.

Con extremo cuidado tomó la cabeza de su no hermano con su mano y la inclinó un poco hacia adelante, tragó un poco de saliva con nerviosismo y se acercó un poco, no tanto para ser sinceros. Observó con atención el rostro dormido y calmado de su hermanito y, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo de no salir corriendo de ahí por la emoción y los nervios, acercó sus carnosos labios a los no tan carnosos del azabache.

Eran suaves, demasiado suaves de hecho. Al fin le besó después de tanto tiempo. Era oficial, por primera vez agradecía haberle hecho caso a una de las locas ideas de su castrante conciencia. Los labios de Loki tenían un raro y delicioso sabor a frutillas, pero el sabor le gustaba, después de besar a su hermanastro por más de medio minuto tuvo que separarse de él por culpa de esa cosa llamada oxígeno.

_¿Fue tan difícil besar a tu 'bello durmiente'?_, le cuestionó su 'amada' conciencia mientras aparecía encima de su hombro como una pequeña criatura color azul celeste.

-Pues no... ¿'Bello durmiente'?-repitió confundido.

_Creo que llamarle así es obvio tomando en cuenta la situación_, aclaró tan sabiondamente como siempre.

-Claro...

_Ahora solo hay que esperar a que despierte, organizen un baile y vivan 'felices para siempre'... O bueno el resto de sus 5000 años_, comentó apoyándose en el cuello del ojiazul.

-JA-JA-JA... NO-respondió sarcásticamente.

* * *

El día era hermosa y molestamente claro, los luminosos rayos del sol entraban en su habitación atravez de las cortinas abiertas "¿Quién rayos abrió las cortinas?", se quejó el azabache mentalmente mientras se tapaba el rostro con sus sábanas. Luego recordó que no podía quedarse todo el santo día dormido, tenía muchos e imoortantísimos deberes como rey razón por la cual se despertó de golpe.

-¡Tengo que trabajar!-exclamó alarmado y casi sin rastro alguno de sueño-Espera... ¿Qué hago en mi habitación? Se supone que me había quedado dormido encima de Thor.

Buscó a su rubio hermanastro por toda su habitación con la mirada y en menos de 1 minuto le encontró en el suelo profundamente dormido. "Idiota no deberías dormir en el suelo", le regañó mentalmente mientras sonreía con ternura. Con algo de flojera se levantó de la cama y se acercó al 'bello durmiente' que se encontraba a los pies de su cama.

-Thor... Levántate-le movió suavemente el hombro.

-Déjame dormir, soy Thor Odinson de Asgard-respondió adormilado.

-Si, que bueno, pero yo soy el rey-se arrodilló y susurró en su oído-Thor, ya levántate, no es bueno dormir en el maldito suelo.

-Te amo, Loki...-balbuceó el ojiazul inconcientemente.

-Si, Thor, yo más... Ahora levántate...

-Torpe conciencia... ya cállate...-golpeó el suelo con una fuerza mínima.

-¡THOR, YA LEVÁNTATE!-le gritó un poco enojado.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?-reaccionó atontado (bueno, más que de costumbre).

Era algo tan hermoso. La perfecta imagen de Loki en frente de él, mirándole con sus preciosos ojos verdes, su largo cabello negro cayendo encima de sus hombros y los rayos del Sol detrás de él contorneando su esbelta figura. Parecía un ángel.

-¿Qué tanto me ves? ¿Te gusto o algo así, 'pequeño' idiota?-preguntó 'enojado'.

-P-Para nada-"la verdad sí y mucho"-solo que no me gusta despertar y ver tu feo rostro.

-Idiota-ambos sonrieron-Me iré bañar... y espero que no vuelvas a dormirte en el suelo.

-Pero el piso es hermosamente cómodo-bromeó.

* * *

-Oye, Loki...-entró al baño de golpe.

Bendita sea su suerte, ésta podría ser la primera y última vez que tendría el honor de ver a su hermanastro así. En bóxers nada más y parado enfrente dél dejándole ver inconcientemente su pecho apenas marcado, luego temió de tener una erección por ello. Solo se quedó viendo, como un completo idiota, su cuerpo níveo y no tan musculoso (a pesar de eso, le seguía considerando sexy).

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca habías visto a un hombre en bóxer, grandísimo homosexual?-cuestionó el azabache un poco agresivo.

-A uno tan feo como tú, no-bromeó.

-JA-JA-JA... Sé que me deseas en secreto-contraatacó mamonamente.

-Ya quisieras que un Dios tan sexy como yo te deseara-refutó sonriéndole.

-¿Y dónde te ves lo sexy?-rió.

Loki 3, Voz molesta 2, Thor 0.

-Muy gracioso, hermanito-sonrió sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme?-preguntó curioso.

-Ah, si, Miu dice que te espera en la biblioteca-informó tratando de no verle el torso.

-Ah, gracias-le sonrió encantadoramente.

-No hay de qué-respondió idiotizado.

-Thor...

-¿Qué?

-Salte, no quiero que me veas mientras me baño, pervertido.

-Ah, sí, lo siento-salió del baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí colorado hasta las orejas.

_Me parece que has comenzado muy bien el día, pequeño Thor._

* * *

Asdfghjkl ¡Hola otra vez! Esta vez les traje un capítulo ammm no sé como describirlo romántico y sexy(? ¡Thor por fin le hizo caso a su conciencia! ¡Yei! Espero y hayan disfrutado este capítulo que le verdad considero está más largo que los demás. Ah, por cierto, quería agradecerles por sus reviews (aunque hasta ahora solo son 7 pero buano(?) me alegran el día ;w; ¡Nos leemos después!^^.


	12. Capítulo 11: Dí que no

Capítulo 11

-¡Cállate ya, conciencia!

_No me vengas con tus idioteces. Te ha encantado lo que acabas de ver del otro de esa puerta_, le recalcó mientras ponía sus brazos en forma de jarra.

-Aunque fuera así, no habría razón para que me lo recordases-refutó viéndole 'a los ojos'.

* * *

~flashback~

-¡Ven acá, Loki!-se oyó resonar en casi todo el castillo.

Un joven Dios del Trueno, de apróximadamente 10 años de edad, se encontraba persiguiendo a su hermano por haberle hecho una broma de nuevo. Estaba muy 'enojado' y se ponía peor al ver a Loki más adelante de él riéndose a carcajadas por el efecto de sus bromas.

-¡Loki!-gritó 'furioso'.

-Jajaja ¡Debiste ver tu cara, jajaja, fue super gracioso!-exclamó el azabache corriendo más deprisa.

-¡No fue divertido para mí!-le gritó tratando de alcanzarle.

-Jajaja, para ti... No para mí-corrió a los jardínes.

Ya en las areas verdes del países Loki tenía en mente subirse a un árbol y esconderse, ya que tenía una gran ventaja sobre su hermano, claro que se cansó antes de poder acercarse al árbol y comenzó a correr más despacio. En menos de 10 segundos Thor ya estaba a punto de alcanzarle, hasta que tropezó con una roca y cayó al suelo junto con Loki.

Y para su mala suerte (aunque más bien sería buena suerte), Thor cayó encima de Loki y se besaron accidentalmente justo en el momento en que cayeron al suelo. La unión de sus labios no duró más de 10 segundos hasta que se separaron asqueados.

-¡Ewww!-exclamaron los dos mientras se limpiaban los labios al mismo tiempo con el dorso de la mano.

-¡Que asco!-dijo Loki.

-Por primera vez te apoyo-respondió Thor haciendo muecas.

-Nunca le diremos esto a nadie-ordenó el azabache.

-Está bien-respondió el rubio rápidamente.

-Thor...

-¿Qué?

-¡Levántate que pesas mucho!-se quejó el menor.

* * *

Han pasado tres semanas desde entonces, podría decirse que Thor ayudaba a Loki con todo el asunto de Miu, bueno, en realidad solo le daba unos minúsculos consejos sobre que decir o como acercárcele. En cuanto a lo que respecta a la relación de Jane y Thor... Este último decidió hablar con la midgardiana y con todo su tacto y amabilidad le dijo que era mejor terminar su relación, hubo quejas, reclamos, conclusiones apresuradas y llanto pero al final se puede decir que quedaron como amigos. Claro que Jane volvió a Midgard entre molesta y triste.

Este hecho sorprendió un poco a nuestro (amado) rey de Asgard debido a que él creía que Thor amaba a Jane más que a nada en este mundo, pero bueno, era la decisión que había tomado su hermano y la respetó.

-Tú puedes hacerlo, hermanito-le animó el rubio.

-Tengo miedo... ¿Y si me dice que no?-preguntó preocupado.

-N-No lo creo... Y si lo hace es una idiota, tú eres una persona verdaderamente increíble, algo mandona y sabionda pero carismática y dulce pero si hipotéticamente llegara a pasar sabes que yo estaré ahí para apoyarte-le sonrió.

-Gr-Gracias, Thor-le dedicó una tierna sonrisa con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Mira ahí está, vé y dile-le informó Thor señalando a los jardínes del castillo.

-Está bien-suspiró y se dirigió tímidamente hacia donde se encontraba la ojigris.

Y ahí estaba su 'pequeño niño mimado', llamando la atención de su asistente, obviamente estaba nervioso, pudo notar a la perfección como varias veces se había trabado en algunas palabras y como repitió algunas inconcientemente antes de decir lo que de verdad le importaba.

-M-Miu... Yo quería preguntarte algo...-dijo nervioso.

-¿Sí...?-le incitó la otra a que continuara.

-Y-Yo... Ammm...-se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-Solo dígame, mi señor-le sonrió con ternura.

-Dime Loki... Es que yo... Miu ¿Q-Quieres ser mi... Esposa?-le preguntó notablemente sonrojado.

Era en ese momento en que desearía poder ir hacia donde se encontraban ellos, tomar a Loki de la mano y confesarle sus sentimientos para que al menos recapacitara un poco sobre su propuesta hacia Miu pero... No podía, eran hombres y hermanos, bueno hermanastros más bien. "Di que no, di que no, di que no", rogó el rubio mentalmente con un enorme sentimiento de tristeza dentro de sí.

La ojigris estaba en _shock, _tardó, aproximadamente, unos 10 eternos segundos en asimilar lo que Loki le había preguntado. Antes de darle su respuesta, se levantó del lugar en donde estaba sentada, se acercó tímidamente al azabache y le abrazó mientras le decía al oído 'Claro que sí'. Mientras tanto Thor sintió como si su Mjolnir le estuviera dando un golpe directo en su ingenuo y no correspondido amor.

_¿Estás bien, Thor?_, le preguntó su conciencia con preocupación.

-Sí... Solo duele, eso es todo-le respondió cortante.

* * *

1 mes, solo un jodido mes más para la boda de Loki con Miu. Por mucho que haya intentado olvidarse de su hermano no podía, simplemente no podía, tal vez se había enamorado de él, y eso no era precisamente bueno.

_Thor, no puedes seguir negando lo que sientes por él, solo te haces más daño_, apareció encima de su hombro con una clara expresión de preocupación.

-¿Y ese milagro que no me andas jodiendo?-dijo sarcásticamente.

_Soy tu conciencia, no siempre voy a estar jodiéndote, como ahora que me preocupo por ti, además no creo que puedas olvidar al Dios de Mischief tan fácilmente_, le dedicó una sonrisa de apoyo.

-Lo sé pero... En un mes ya estará casado con Miu y no podré hacer nada contra ello, pero pues ya que-le dedicó una sonrisa falsa.

_Creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes._

-Claro. A último minuto ¿no?-respondió sarcásticamente.

_Es mejor tarde que nunca_, le sonrió con complicidad.

-Creo que a partir de ahora comenzaré a escucharte-le sonrió también.

Todo estaba listo, bueno más bien, estaba listo mentalmente. Hoy le diría sus sentimientos y si dejaba de hablarle bien y si no, mucho mejor. Con el corazón en mano, su conciencia encima de su hombro y varios sentimientos apunto de salirsele de la boca se puso a buscar a su 'pequeño niño mimado' de ojos verdes. Después de buscarlo por casi todo el palacio lo encontró en la biblioteca sentado en un sofá con un libro de magia entre sus manos junto una enorme pila de libros a su lado.

-Loki...-le llamó en tono serio.

El azabache dejó de lado su atención del libro que tenía en sus manos y le miró directamente a los ojos un poco confundido por la actitud de su hermano.

* * *

¡Chan, chan, chan! Jejeje, hola, yo de nuevo. Y esta vez con un capítulo medio triste y tierno. (Yo como siempre actualizando a horas tan comúnes, 10:30pm-12am) Espero y hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Nos leemos después^^. Natsu L. Fuera.


	13. Capítulo 12: Sentimientos confusos

Capítulo 12

-¿Q-Qué sucede, Thor?-preguntó el moreno con timidez.

-Tengo que decirte algo importante-respondió un poco nervioso.

-Dime-le miró a los ojos.

"Creo que ya no puedo", dijo mentalmente a su conciencia.

_Si puedes, ya llegamos muy lejos como para que te arrepientas ahora, ahora... ¡Dile!_, le apoyó su ahora querida conciencia. Tragó saliva con pesadez y suspiró antes de volver a ver los orbes color verde-gris-azul de su 'pequeño' no hermano.

-Loki, te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Thor, ya habíamos hablado de eso...-dijo el azabache malinterpretando la situación.

-No-le interrumpió.

-¿Qué?

-No me refiero a amor de hermanos... Te amo, como algo más, de una manera enfermiza que tal vez puedas llegar a aborrecer pero es así, na ha habido ni un solo día en que no piense en tí y en lo maravilloso que eres-confesó el rubio mientras en sus mejillas se comenzaba a notar un color carmín.

-Thor, yo... No sé que decir-respondió más sonrojado.

-Lo sé, es raro y si quieres ódiame por amarte, si quieres dejar de hablarme deja de hacerlo y si aún después de esto vas a casarte con ella al menos déjame hacer algo-se acercó a él.

-¿Qué vas a ...?

No terminó de formular su pregunta, en un movimiento rápido, Thor le agarró de la cintura y unió sus labios sin aviso alguno. Loki trató de separarse de su hermano, pero no pudo debido a que el mayor era mucho más fuerte que él e inconcientemente se dejó llevar por aquel tosco pero sulce beso.

-Te amo, Loki-dijo el ojiazul al separarse de su hermano.

Tenía la boca entreabiaerta, las mejillas rojas y loa ojos mediabiertos, quería besar a Thor y snetirlo cerca de él. Ahora se sentía realmente confundido, quería a Miu y todo de la normal forma romántica, pero... Ahora Thor viene y le besa de una forma tan dulce, linda, tosca y romántica, pero había algo que no podía negar, el muy desgraciado besa bien.

"Maldita confusión", se quejó mentalmente y sintió como las piernas le temblaban al tener la mirada azul de Thor clavada en él.

* * *

Han pasado tres días desde lo ocurrido con Thor, no dejó de hablarle ni tampoco le odiaba, aún seguía algo confundido eso sí, pero después de pasar un poco más de tiempo con el Dios del Trueno comenzó a medio convencerse de algo: Quería a Thor de la manera en que él le quería.

Pero lo único que no podía hacer en estos momentos era decidir con quién quedarse. Por un lado estaba su asistente y (además de futura esposa) mejor amiga, Miu, quien fue una de las pocas personas que no le consideraban alguien malo y de la cual se terminó enamorando, de cierto modo; por otro lado estaba Thor, su hermanastro idiota que incondicionalmente le apoyaba y con el cual siempre se sentía cómodo, tranquilo y feliz, y para rematarla, también comenzaba a sentir cosas por él.

-No. No puedo, simplemente ya no puedo...-murmuró para sí mismo.

-¿Qué tienes, hermanito?-le preguntó el ojiazul mientras le abrazaba por detrás.

-¡T-Thor! No hagas eso... O al menos no en donde cualquiera puede vernos-le reclamó.

-Perdón, pero es inevitable-le dió un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Idiota-masculló el otro comenzando a sonrojarse.

-¿Y por qué estás así?-volvió a preguntarle.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Te veo un poco frustrado e irritado... ¿Por qué?

-Oh... Por nada, nada en especial-mintió.

-Podrás ser el Dios del Engaño, pero en este caso se nota que mientes-apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

"Mierda, me conoce bien", pensó con la cabeza agachada. ¿Tenía que decirle? No, no tenía razón alguna para hacerlo, aunque el le dijo sus sentimientos, lo justo sería también decirle a pesar de sus dudas. No, no le diría, su orgullo era muy grande para eso, bueno no su orgullo de ahora el orgullo del antiguo Loki comenzaba a acecharle en estos momentos.

-¿Me dirás que tienes?-volvió a preguntarle con curiosidad e insistencia.

-Yo... Bueno, quería decir que... (No le digas no tiene caso) Yo te... Quería decirte...(Solo deja las cosas como están)-cerró los ojos y suspiró tratando de olvidarse de sus nervios-Quería decirte que... Desde aquel día no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, estás en mis pensamientos la mayor parte del día y sinceramente no sé con certeza qué es lo que siento por ti pero creo que es un sentimiento similar al tuyo por mi.

Estaba colorado hasta las orejas, lo sabía a la perfección toda la cara le ardía, su corazón latía con extrema rapidez y apretó los puños mientras esperaba impacientemente respuesta alguna de Thor pero en cambio este apenas estaba procesando las palabras de su no hermano.

_Me parece que ahora la vida te sonríe a favor_, comentó su conciencia sonriente.

-Loki, tú...-balbuceó sorprendido y con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Di algo más que eso", rogó el azabache para sus adentros mientras hacía el más grande de sus esfuerzos de no usar su magia y salir corriendo de ahí para ir a encerrarse en su habitación hasta que Thor se decidiera a decírle algo más concreto que solo balbuceos inútiles.

* * *

¡Hola! Les dejo este capítulo nuevo antes de irme a la escuela (lo sé, quedó cortito pero no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir) Sí, Thor ya le hace caso a su conciencia y mientras Loki... bueno, él no tiene una conciencia que le ayude pero posiblemente tenga una mientras ustedes estén de acuerdo. Espero y hayan disfrutado del capítulo ¡Nos leemos después^^!


	14. Capítulo 13: Voz chillona

Capítulo 13

-¡¿Podrías decir algo ya?!-gritó impacientado mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-Loki, Loki, Loki...-negó levemente.

-¿Qué?-chilló.

-¿Acaso sabes... lo jodidamente feliz que estoy por lo que me acabas de decir?-le sonrió encantadoramente.

-¿Pero qué...?

Otra vez, los besos robados de Thor parecían nunca irse pero en esta ocasión en vez de intentar alejarse, le rodeo el cuello con su brazo, se elevó un poco en las puntas de sus pies y le correspondió, el rubio rápidamente había tomado la costumbre de tomarle de la cintura como si fuera una señal muy clara que le decía 'En esta -relación- TÚ eres la mujer'..

_Me parece que el rey de Asgard se 'divierte' mucho con su hermano_, habló una voz medio chillona en su cabeza.

-No sabes lo feliz que me siento-dijo el rubio separándose.

-¿Qué? ¿Te pone feliz que me sienta confundido?-preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Me has correspondido de cierta manera-juntó su frente con la del ojiverde.

-Hijo de...-masculló.

-¡Loki!-le llamó su madre.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente al ver que su madre se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Qué sucede madre?-preguntó el moreno con formalidad.

-Cariño, tienes trabajo que hacer y Miu te ha estado buscando desde hace rato-le tomó de la mano y se lo llevó casi a rastras.

-Eh, sí, lo siento, madre-miró a Thor-'hablaremos' después.

Le gustó como sonó eso, la forma en que lo dijo fue muy seductora. Sonrió por eso y entonces sintió una castrante presencia en su hombro, que tal vez estuvo ahí desde que Loki le confesó lo que sentía.

_Me parece que ya tienes planes para hoy, pequeño Thor_, comentó su conciencia con complicidad y doble sentido.

-Tú... Ya te extrañaba, mamona-le sonrió.

_Me amas y soy imprescindible en tu vida_, le sonrió.

-Solo un poco.

* * *

Ya era tarde, intuían que eran casi las 10 de la noche, pero no les importó en absoluto, ambos estaban en la habitación de Loki sentados en la cama uno en frente del otro sin decir palabra alguna. Era un silencio tranquilo y un poco incómodo, solo se miraban y parecía que eso bastaba para que ambos supieran lo que pensaban.

-¿Y tu dama?-se atrevió a preguntar el azabache.

-Supongo que en algún lugar de Midgard-respondió algo desinteresado.

-¿Aún sigues con ella?-preguntó sonrojado y algo triste.

-Eh... No-evitó verle a la cara.

-¿E-En serio?-preguntó feliz, claro que trataba de ocultarlo.

-Sí y al parecer eso te hace feliz-le sonrió coquetamente.

-Pa-Para nada-miró a otro lado con las mejillas coloradas.

-Ven aquí-movió la mano para que se acercase un poco más a él.

El menor le miró entre divertido y desconfiado pero en menos de 5 segundos se acercó a su hermano mientras se relamía los labios, muy tentador para su rubio no hermano.

-¿Aún sigues confundido por lo de antes?-le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

-De hecho... Sí-le miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Y hay alguna manera de sacarte de esa confusión?-preguntó insinuante.

-No lo sé-miró sus labios carnosos.

-Yo creo que sí sabes.

Se acercó lentamente a él, colocó su otra mano en el blanquecino cuello del moreno y le besó suave y dulcemente. Simplemente era increíble todo aquello, primero ser los hermanos más unidos, luego ser como rivales al aparecer las múltiples preferencias por Thor (de parte de Odín y básicamente todo Asgard, a excepción de Frigga), después luchar uno contra el otro en Midgard, mucho después tener que luchar juntos solo para salvar a la desesperante de Jane Foster y ahora... Ahora solo parecían una pareja adolescente en su primer noviazgo al estar besándose tan tímida, dulce y cariñosamente.

-No sabes como odio al oxígeno-dijo el rubio jadeante al separarse de él.

-Yo igual lo odio-respondió de la misma manera mientras le sonreía.

-El día no tiene suficientes horas para que estemos juntos-comentó el rubio mientras se acostaba en la cama con él a un lado.

-Supongo que sí, pero al menos tenemos la suerte de poder pasar un tiempo juntos todos los días-respondió el ojiverde.

-Ya es tarde...-bostezó.

-¿Tienes sueño?-preguntó acariciándole el cabello.

-Solo un poco...

-Duérmete entonces-le dió un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches-sonrió y en poco tiempo ya se había quedado profundamente dormido.

_Ahora acomódate bien sobre él, quítate la ropa y deja que te folle mientras duerme_, esa molesta voz chillona apareció de nuevo dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Y quién carajos eres tú?-preguntó bruscamente al escuchar de nuevo esa voz tan molestamente aguda.

_Que idiota, déjame presentarme soy tu conciencia, por decirlo de alguna manera_, apareció en frente de él. Era como una pequeña niña de piel nívea, un color amarillento en sus redondos ojos y el cabello largo y de un color azulado lo tenía atado en una coleta con un lazo color verde a juego con su vestido del mismo color.

-¿Y tu nombre es...?-preguntó escéptico.

_No lo sé... ¿Qué nombre me pondrías?_, preguntó 'inocentemente' mientras le veía a los ojos.

-Carrietta-respondió en seco rápidamente.

_En ese caso, soy Carrietta, tu conciencia_, le sonrió con la inocencia de una pequeña niña de 5 años.

-En ese caso, _'Carrietta'_, eres una depravada de lo peor-comentó un poco molesto por el comentario que había hecho.

_Bueno, creo que el trabajo de una conciencia es molestar, además lo que haces es aburrido, solo eres un rey incestuoso_, contestó de una manera igual de grosera de a como lo había hecho el azabache. El tono de esa respuesta provocó que abriera los ojos como platos ¿Pero acaso esa cría pensaba que iba a creerse eso de que era su conciencia? ¿Quién rayos se creía ella para responderle así? Estaba claro que si esa niñita seguía con él iba a ser muy difícil se 'relación'.

* * *

¡Hola, otra vez yo! ._./ Y... en este capítulo les he presentado a 'Carrietta', la conciencia de mi digo nuestro amado Loki, y al igual que la conciencia de Thor, será una mamona de lo peor y quizás también una depravada (tal y como lo dijo Loki). Espero y hayan disfrutado este capítulo, díganme algo ¿Qué les parece la actitud de Carrie? En fin nos leemos después^^.


	15. Capítulo 14: Carrietta

Capítulo 14

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, no, el sol no le molestaba, simplemente no tenía más sueño. El sueño que tuvo anoche fue tan raro que ni siquiera supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, Thor estaba a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente mientras le rodeaba la cintura con su musculoso brazo. Sonrió con ternura al verle y se pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de la hora.

_¡Buenos días, rey-dormilón-incestuoso!_, esa voz chillona, no le agradaba escuchar esa voz tan chillona tan temprano. Entonces creyó que seguía soñando al ver a esa pequeña niña a lado de la cama.

-Sigo soñando, sí, eso debe ser-se ocultó entre las sábanas con flojera e intentó dormir de nuevo.

_Sigues sin creerme ¿verdad?_, le picó en la mejilla ingenuamente.

-¿Cómo esperas que me crea esa chorrada de que eres mi conciencia? En en el caso de que yo tuviera conciencia sería unos 20 años mayor que tú y sería Harley Quinn o incluso podría ser ese Midgardiano Spiderman o el Espantapájaros-le miró con algo de sueño.

_Aunque no me creas soy tu conciencia, me has dado el nombre de 'Carrietta', estoy aquí para joderte, apoyarte y ayudarte, aparte solo tú puedes verme_, infló las mejillas de una forma tan tierna que Loki ya no se sentía tan enojado por su culpa.

-En la torre-suspiró-escucha, no voy a tragarme ese cuento barato, es mejor que vayas a casa con tu familia.

_¿Y no hay algo que pueda hacer para que me creas?_, preguntó acariciando su propio cabello.

-Hipotéticamente hablando, mi conciencia sabría todo sobre mí y no creo que tu sepas más de tres cosas sobre mí-alzó la ceja con una sonrisa victoriosa.

_Déjame pensar... 1.- Eres el hijo de Laufey pero amas a Frigga como si fuera tu madre biológica. 2.- Tu 'apellido' Laufeyson te jodió la infancia por esto: Laufey__**son**__ (Son=hijo, Loki es el hijo de Laufey). 3.- Te gusta el pudding, es tú delirio y 4.- Tu primer beso fue con Thor y te..._, habló sin miedo de decir las cosas más personales de Loki.

-¡Cállate, cállate!-le cubrió la boca con su mano.

_¿Ahora me crees?_, quitó la mano del azabache mientras clavaba sus amarillentos orbes sobre los ojos verdes del mayor.

-¡No! No sé como supiste todo eso, aunque lo del pudding es obvio, pero no voy a creerte esa idiotez ahora vete-gritó enojado y nervioso.

_¡Ay por ti! Soy tu conciencia, quieras o no, y ya te lo he dicho no tengo a donde ir además solo TÚ puedes verme_, hizo un berrinche tiernamente infantil.

Thor se movía peligrosamente, era obvio que iría a despertarse en cuestión de segundos. El rubio no podía ver a esa niñita si no iniciaría un interrogatorio que no sabría responder. 'Vete de aquí, Thor no puede verte', fue lo que le había reclamado a la menor, aunque esta en vez de obedecerle se sentó encima de su mesa de noche y comenzó a balancear sus pies en el aire ya que era muy bajita y no alcanzaba a tocar el piso mientras estuviera ahí sentada.

-¡¿No me escuchaste?! ¡Vete de aquí!-le reclamó.

-¿Loki, con quién hablas?-preguntó el ojiazul bostezando mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-¡Thor!-exclamó nervioso-Buenos días.

-Buenos días ¿Con quién hablas?-preguntó con insistencia y curiosidad.

-P-Pues con ella-le señaló la mesa de noche a su lado.

-¿Quién?-preguntó confundido.

-¡Ella!-volvió a señalarle.

-Loki, la mesa de noche no tiene vida-dijo con obviedad.

-No estoy hablando con la mesa hablo con la niñita que está...-le miró confundido.

_Te lo dije, solo tú puedes verme_, le sonrió.

-Ahí no hay nadie-alzó la ceja.

-Creo que... Ahora me doy cuenta...-respondió embobado.

La tal 'Carrietta' decía la verdad, es su conciencia pero... ¿Por qué es una niña? ¿Y para colmo, por qué es una depravada y mamona si se ve como una niñita de 7 a 10 años? Un extraño sentimiento de miedo le atacó desprevenido y sintió un horrendo escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Carrietta es su conciencia, los días se volvieran más pesados con ella y sus mamonerías.

-Siempre supe que estabas loco-comentó el rubio alzando las cejas.

-Mi vida contigo es una locura-le miró 'enojado'.

-'Niñito mimado'-sonrió, le tomó de la barbilla y le besó en los labios con ternura.

_Es oficial, amo ser la conciencia de Loki_, comentó la pequeña niña con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Sí, su vida se volvería más pesada a partir de ahora, ya que tenía a Thor volviéndole más distraído, a Miu con todo el asunto dela boda (y sácandole un millón de sonrisas sinceras) y a Carrie siguiéndole todo el santo día, dándole consejos de todo tipo,diciendo cosas demasiado morbosas y cientos de mamonerías. "Acéptalo, Loki, tu vida jams será normal por mucho que lo deseases", le reclamó su mente antes de que Carrietta pudiera decir algo.

* * *

¡Hola, mis pequeña Midgardianas!(?) Yo de nuevo, esta vez dándole un poco más de introducción a la pequeña y mamona Carrie. No sé ustedes pero yo la amo, no tanto como a Loki pero la amo, su actitud simplemente me agrada es como el complemento de la conciencia de Thor, y ahora que lo pienso... ¡La conciencia de Thor no tiene nombre! D: ¿Cuál sería un buen nombre? ¿Jeffrey o Arthur? En fin, nos leemos después ^^.


	16. Capítulo 15: Conciencias

Capítulo 15

_Esto... Loki, deja de besar a tu novio, tienes trabajo_, Carrie le picó el hombro para llamar su atención.

-Thor...-habló el azabache entre el beso.

-¿Hm?-atendió el otro sin separarse demasiado.

-Tengo trabajo...-le besó de nuevo-y todavía tengo que ver varias cosas con Miu sobre la boda.

-Claro...-se separó bruscamente.

_¡Celos!_, canturreó la menor.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás celoso?-le sonrió maliciosamente mientras alzaba su fina ceja.

-¿Yo? ¡Por favor! ¡Soy Thor Odinson de Asgard! Nunca me pondría celoso... Y menos de una chica-miró a otro lado.

_Todos sabemos que mientes, idiota_, le reclamó su azulada conciencia.

-Tsk, cállate-ordenó el rubio.

-¿A quién le hablas?-cuestionó el moreno confundido.

_Habla con su conciencia, querido_, aclaró Carrietta con amabilidad.

-Nada, nada, te apoyo con que tengas que ir a trabajar-le mintió.

Pero que situación tan rara y curiosa, ambos con conciencias igual de mamonas. Claro que Carrietta demostraba más inocencia que el azulito, o al menos eso parecía al tener poco tiempo de conocerse. El ojiverde sonrió con ternura, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó el ojiazul.

_Va a buscar un unicornio, 'pequeño' Thor_, respondió su conciencia con sarcasmo encima de su hombro.

-Voy a _Hogwarts_, cariño-respondió el azabache de igual manera con una linda sonrisa.

-Ahí me avisas como es _Slytherin_, amor-respondió el rubio.

-JA-JA-JA, al menos no estaré en _Hufflepuff_-sonrió victorioso.

Loki 4, Voz molesta 2, Thor 0.

-Okey, con esta me ya tienes 4 puntos y yo 0-dijo el rubio 'enojado'.

-¿Vas contando los puntos?-sonrió divertido.

-Si, y ahora que lo recuerdo ya tendrías 5 puntos-dijo recordando.

-¿Y por qué?-le miró.

-Por la vez que me dejaste en la _'Family Zone'_.

-Oh, eso... Lo siento por esa vez.

-No importa-se acostó de nuevo.

* * *

-Loki, ¿Crees que debamos retrasar la boda?-le preguntó la ojigris.

-Creo que sí-respondió el moreno escribiendo algunas cosas-No, porque no quiera casarme, lo digo porque ando lleno de trabajo.

-Sí, yo entiendo-bajó la mirada.

-Oye... No te pongas triste-le miró-ven aquí.

La morena le obedeció y se acercó a él con su típica timidez, era curioso, a pesar de que ya tuvieran mucho tiempo de conocerse y trabajar juntos, Miu seguía con esa timidez tan suya y tan tierna que le alegraba el día.

-Sabes que te amo-sonrió y le tomó de la barbilla con delicadeza.

-Yo también te amo, Loki-sonrió sonrojada.

-No te preocupes... A pesar de que no nos casemos aún, estaremos juntos-juntó su frente con la de ella.

Miu era como el amor de su vida, no había día en que no se pusiera feliz y en que no se sintiera cómodo con solo verla, simplemente era agradable el tiempo que pasaba con ella, tal vez porque no era tan tosca como Sif o tan... Jane, más bien emanaba ternura con naturalidad, de hecho era hermosa, la mujer más hermosa de los 9 mundos después de su adorada Frigga, no le había sorprendido el hecho de enterarse de que tuviera varios pretendientes entre los sirvientes del palacio.

Pero era SU Miu, adoraba decir eso, le gustaba eso de querer a una persona y sentir que esa persona le quería de una forma tan sincera como lo hacía ella. Miró sus redondos ojos grises, siempre que los miraba detenidamente se perdía en ese tono de color tan bonito.

-Creo que... Deberíamos seguir trabajando... Loki-comentó su prometida dulcemente.

-Sí, supongo que sí-se separó de ella.

_Ay, Loki, esto no está para nada bien_, escuchó la aguda voz de Carrie en la habitación.

* * *

-No entiendo...-murmuró Thor.

_¿Qué cosa?_, preguntó su conciencia.

-a Loki, hay momentos en que dice que me quiere pero aún así sigue con Miu.

El rubio de ojos azules estaba recostado en uno de los jardínes del palacio, observando las nubes con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Se sentía tan cómodo y tranquilo así que deseó que nadie viniera a molestarle como lo hacían siempre.

_Deberías comprender su situación_, respondió su conciencia mientras aumentaba su tamaño a 10 cm y se sentaba en el pasto.

-Te juro que no lo entiendo...-suspiró con pesadez.

_Bueno... Es el rey de Asgard, no puede ir así nada más, dejar a Miu y anunciarle al reino entero que tiene una relación con su hermanastro_, explicó el pequeño ser color celeste mientras jugaba con un mechón del cabello del Dios del Trueno.

-Si lo dices así, toma más sentido-le miró-por cierto, conciencia... ¿Tienes nombre?

_No lo sé... Todo depende de qué nombre quieras darme tú... ¿Qué nombre me pondrías?_, preguntó el azulito sentándose en su pecho.

-No sé... Déjame pensarlo... Un nombre para una conciencia, que difícil elección-cerró los ojos y sonrió.

* * *

¡Hola mis criaturitas de la creación!(?) ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Y esta vez fue... no sé como que más normal (aunque con Thor y Loki nada podría ser normal pero buano(?) Espero y hayan disfrutado del capítulo de hoy^^. Mi amor por la pequeña Carrie aumenta con cada capítulo ¿no les pasa igual? En fin, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ._./ Natsu L. Fuera.


	17. Capítulo 16: ¿Qué haras?

Capítulo 16

-¿Qué te parece 'Jeffrey'?- preguntó el rubio.

_'Jeffrey'... Supongo que está bien, me gusta el nombre_, sonrió.

-Listo, Jeff, ya tienes nombre...-suspiró.

* * *

_Tu trabajo es aburrido, Loki, papeleo, papeleo y más papeleo, creo que lo único divertido es ver como te sonrojas con Miu_, dijo la menor jugando con una pluma.

-Cállate...-dijo el azabache con las mejillas rosadas.

_Admítelo es gracioso_, alzó la ceja de una forma tan parecida de a como él solía hacerlo.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te calles?-preguntó el mayor fastidiado.

_Se ve que eres idiota, soy una niña, con que me des dulces está bien_, se sentó encima de la mesa.

-¿Y cómo rayos te doy dulces?-le miró escéptico.

_Mmm... ¿Por qué no lo imaginas? Supongo que debería funcionar, yo soy solo como parte de tu imaginación_, balanceó sus pies en el aire.

-¿N-No eres real?-preguntó algo... Asustado.

_Claro que soy real, tan real como Thor y su Mjolnir, mi apariencia es lo que has imaginado, es por eso que soy tan mamona para mi 'edad'_, aclaró con amabilidad.

-Ah... Pero... Yo no te he imaginado o al menos no recuerdo haberlo hecho y creo que es muy infantil que me pidas dulces si se supone que no tienes la edad de una niña-colocó su mano en su barbilla tratando de hacer memoria.

_Inconcientemente lo hiciste, 'pequeño' Slytherin, y eso no importa yo quiero unos dulces_, le acarició el cabello dulcemente.

-Está bien... ¿Quieres chocolate?-invitó sonriente.

_¡SI!_, contestó la menor eufórica y energéticamente con un tierno brillo en sus ojos amarillentos.

El moreno cerró los ojos y se imaginó a sí mismo dándole una barra de chocolate amargo y otra barra de chocolate blanco a su pequeña Carrietta. Abrió los ojos y Carrie ya tenía en sus pequeñas manos las barras de chocolates mientras en su cara había una brillante y hermosa sonrisa tan infantil como solo ella podía hacerlo.

_¡Gracias, Slytherin!_, le abrazó fuertemente.

-Sí, sí, de nada ahora déjame trabajar-sonrió con dulzura.

_Está bien, solo porque me has sobornado con chocolate_, se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca.

* * *

_Y siempre ¿qué haras con Loki?_, volvió a preguntarle Jeffrey.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?-respondió el rubio mientras miraba a su hombro y caminaba por los largos y enormes pasillos del castillo.

_Thor, es obvio que ustedes dos no podrán seguir juntos como ahora, Loki se casará con Miu en poco tiempo y también cabe la peligrosa posibilidad de que los descubran y sabes que aquí el incesto está horriblemente prohibido, tu 'niño mimado' podría dejar de ser rey y no creo que quieras arrebatarle el sueño que siempre tuvo ¿o sí?_, explicó el azulito sentado en su hombro.

-Eso... Sinceramente, no había pensado en eso... Supongo que... Debería hablar con Loki para llegar a algún acuerdo-bajó la mirada.

Sería por el bien de los dos pero... El solo pensar en que ya no podría estar con Loki de a como estaban ahora le entristecía, a veces se culpaba por haberse enamorado del azabache y de dejar a Jane. En cierto modo se arrepentía de ya no seguir con Jane, al menos esa relación no era a escondidas, no era mal vista, no creaba tanta polémica y no estaba prohibída. En cambio su relación con el moreno sí y eso le dolía, también eran incontables todas las veces que se había puesto celoso por Miu, le envidiaba y a veces quería ser ella si es que al menos así podía estar con su 'niño mimado'.

_No te lo he dicho para hacerte sentir mal, te lo he dicho para que consideres si tu relación con él podría seguir igual con el paso del tiempo_, dijo Jeff con suavidad.

-Lo sé... Es solo que de verdad amo a Loki y me pone mal...-le miró.

_Oh, vamos, sé feliz (pokémon si te quiere, mejor olviden eso), al menos disfruta el tiempo que puedes pasar con él ahora_, le sonrió.

-Serás un mamón de mierda pero sabes hacerme sentir mejor-le sonrió también.

_No siempre voy a joderte, aunque de hecho es divertido atormentarte... Y a todo esto ¿cuándo 'reclamarás' a tu 'niñito mimado'?_, alzó la ceja.

-¡Pero que hijo de...!

* * *

¡Hola, mis niñitas midgardianas! Yo de nuevo publicando un nuevo capítulo tarde o a horarios tan 'normales', en fin. Yo sé que ustedes aman a Jeffrey (la conciencia azulita de Thor) n.n y si no lo aman... ¡Ámenlo! Y si no pues ya que, espero y hayan disfrutado este capítulo tan... tan capítulo 16 :L buano (?) Nos leemos después ¡Adiós! ._./


	18. Capítulo 17: Un pequeño regalo para él

Capítulo 17

_A mi no me jodas... Yo sé que quieres_, sonrió con malicia.

-Claro que... M-Mejor no digo nada...

* * *

_Pronto te casarás con Miu... Dime algo... ¿Como será tu 'gran boda'? Y... ¿Qué planeas hacer con ella en la luna de miel?_, alzó la ceja incinuante.

-No lo sé y... Que depravada-continuó leyendo su libro tratando de olvidar las preguntas de Carrie.

_Neh... De todos modos lo veré, soy tu conciencia y debo seguirte Tooodo el día_, alzó las manos con aburrimiento.

-Okey... Ahora tengo miedo-le miró temeroso.

* * *

-Toma-el rubio extendió sus brazos, en sus manos traía una caja.

La caja era de forma rectamgular, de color verde bandera y tenía un pequeño listón dorado, en la caja habían unos pequeños agujeros. Le miró extrañado, le sonrió con ternura y quitó la tapa de la caja.

-¿Q-Qué es esto?-dijo anonadado al ver lo que había en el interior de la caja mientras un ligero tono color carmín coloreaba sus mejillas delicadamente.

En la caja había algo peludo y se movía, claramente esa cosa peluda estaba viva, bueno, para ser exactos, había un pequeño conejo de color blanco, de nariz rosada, largos bigotes y una pequeña mancha en el ojo derecho de color negro, era tan pequeño que parecía una simple bola de pelos y se veía pachonsito, como un peluche gordo y suave al que quieres abrazar todo el tiempo.

-Es tuyo, Loki-sonrió.

-¿L-Lo dices en serio?-preguntó el azabache mientras cargaba en sus brazos al pequeño animalito con un infantil y tierno brillo en los ojos.

-Sí, en serio-dejó la caja en el suelo.

-Es tan bonito... Gracias, Thor-le dió un beso en la mejilla y sonrió.

-No es nada.

_Un conejo para tu 'niño mimado', ahora... ¡Viólalo!_, le aconsejó el azulito mientras se asomaba la cabeza de entre sus rubios y algp largos cabellos.

"Cállate, Jeff, no me arruines el momento con tus 'consejitos'",le reclamó el rubio mentalmente.

-¿Por qué me das esto?-preguntó el ojiverde mientras acariciaba al pequeño animal de orejas largas y rosaditas.

-No lo sé... Solo pensé que te gustaría porqué es lindo... Al... Al igual que tú-el rubio se sonrojó y de inmediato bajó la mirada.

-¿T-Tú... Crees que soy... L-Lindo?-preguntó el moreno colorado hasta las orejas.

-El más lindo de los nueve mundos, cariño-le tomó de la cintura mientras le sonreía encantadoramente.-¿quieres ir afuera?

-Está bien-sonrió.

Thor tomó a Loki de la mano y juntos se dirigieron a los jardínes del castillo, eran más o menos las 5:30 de la tarde, el sol se ocultaba dejando un tono anaranjado en el cielo, ambos se sentaron debajo de un árbol y posteriormente el azabache dejó al conejo sentado en sus piernas mientras acariciaba su suave pelaje. Thor le miraba enternecido y le rodeó los hombros mientras ambos observaban como el blanco animalito de orejas largas movía sus largos bigotes y su pequeña y rosada nariz.

-Estar así es lindo-comentó el azabache.

-Mucho-comentó el rubio mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del ojiverde.

De pronto escucharon una balada, seguramente había una banda callejera por ahí cerca tocando, Thor miró a Loki y este le miró confundido. El azabache miró de reojo al conejo y se percató de que se había quedado dormido.

-¿Bailas conmigo?-le invitó el ojiazul mientras se levantaba del suelo y le extendía su mano.

-E-Es que... Yo... No sé bailar-confesó el otro mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Es una balada, son fáciles de bailar-refutó el Dios del Trueno mientras dejaba al dormido conejo a un lado y obligaba dulcemente a Loki para que se levantase.

-No sé cómo hacerlo-dijo el azabache sonrojado.

-Solo tienes que poner una mano en mi hombro, agarras mi mano con la otra y yo coloco mi otra mano en tu cintura y nos balanceamos a los lados lentamente-le explicó el rubio mientras seguía sus propias instrucciones en el momento en que las decía.

Y se balanceaban de izquierda a derecha lentamente mientras giraban al mismo tiempo, el Dios de Mischief se sentía raro, tal vez por prácticamente quedar como la chica de esta extraña relación o porque era la primera vez que bailaba un vals pero de cualquier manera era sensación agradable, extrañamente lo era.

_Aw, que tiernos se ven juntos, Slytherin_, comentó Carrie quien estaba sentada junto al adormilado animalito color blanco.

_Wow, que acto tan... Diabético pero es lindo, vas bien, Thor_, le apoyó Jeffrey mientras le sonreía sentado a los pies del enorme árbol.

* * *

Capítulo bonito -w- ¡Hola, niñas!^^ Yo de nuevo actualizando algunos días después pero bueno, la escuela me quita tiempo al igual que las clases de música. En fin, esperoy hayan disfrutado de este capítulo medio... diabético(?) Díganme si les ha gustado el regalo que le dió Thor a nuestro amado Loki :3, nos leemos después, pequeñas midgardianas ^^/


	19. Capítulo 18: No pasó nada

Capítulo 18

-Te sonrojaste-dijo el rubio mientras seguían bailando.

-C-Cállate...-dijo el otro tratando de no verle.

-Así te ves aún más lindo-sonrió.

-Hmp... ¿Podrías decirme en verdad por qué me diste el conejo?-cambió de tema el azabache, Thor rió aún más enternecido.

-No lo recuerdas ¿verdad?

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó el azabache verdaderamente extrañado.

-Hoy es tú cumpleaños, torpe 'niño mimado'-sonrió.

_Te felicité en la mañana, Slytherin, es increíble que lo hayas olvidado_, le reclamó la menor claramente indignada.

-Yo... Lo olvidé...-bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-Me he dado cuenta, Loki-besó la punta de su nariz-Te esfuerzas mucho para ser un gran rey.

-¿De verdad crees eso?-preguntó demasiado sonrojado.

-Sí-le acercó más a él y junto su frente con la suya.

La canción había terminado...¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora? ¿Seguir bailando a pesar de que no hubiera música? ¿Irse de ahí con la excusa de que tenía trabajo? ¿Sentarse de nuevo en el pasto y decirle que el conejo había despertado? Tenía un nudo en la garganta y estaba temblando, su corazón latía demasiado para ser verdad. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Thor y este le rodeo la cintura.

-Te amo, Loki-dijo el rubio.

-Yo también te amo, Thor-respondió el azabache no tan de inmediato.

No lo creía, Loki lo había dicho. No, no podía ser, Loki es Loki, él es el ejemplo perfecto del anti-romance, su mente solo estaba jugando con él. Sí, eso debía ser, pero las dudas seguían atacándole como si las batallas de Somme y de Verdún de la Gran Guerra Midgardiana ocurrieran en su cabeza al mismo tiempo y con casi la misma magnitud.

_¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?_, preguntó Jeffrey perplejo.

_¿Qué dijiste? ¿Lo dijiste de verdad? ¿Dijiste la frase con T?_, preguntó Carrietta aún más sorprendida que el azulito.

-¿Q-Qué has dicho? ¿Tú...?-balbuceó el ojiazul.

-Que te amo, Thor-repitió el ojiverde mientras le tomaba de las mejillas y le daba un dulce y tierno beso en los labios.

* * *

"Tienes que despertar, idiota, no puedes estar dormido todo el maldito día", se reclamaba el rubio mentalmente. El día no estaba exactamente cálido, más bien el cielo se miraba hermosamente nublado, las nubes tenían un tono gris, se miraban enormes y cargadas de agua. Se levantó con pereza, se sentó en la cama y casi de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación si no en la de su 'niño mimado', como solía llamarle Jeff.

El Dios del Engaño estaba profundamente dormido a su lado, y por lo poco que podía ver, gracias a las sábanas, su no hermano no tenía camisa alguna... Y tampoco él.

-¿Qué rayos pasó ayer?-se frotó la frente.

_No te preocupes, tu 'niño mimado' todavía es virgen_, contestó el azulado Jeff sentado en una mesa de por ahí llena de libros.

-¡Jeff, no empieces!-reclamó Thor.

_Solo te digo la verdad, no hicieron nada anoche más que besarse y acariciarse_, se defendió frunciendo el ceño y arrugando la nariz.

-Bueno... Al menos-se tranquilizó un poco el ojiazul.

El azabache se revolvió un poco en la cama, abrazó una almohada y un poco después se despertó, miró a Thor con los ojos medio abiertos y se sentó al igual que el rubio.

-Thor...-musitó agudamente.

-Buenos días-saludó el ojiazul.

-Buenos días...-se miró el pecho algo extrañado y asustado-dime que aún soy virgen...

-Descuida... Aún lo eres... Por ahora-susurró lo último y miró a otro lado.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó el moreno horrorizado.

-Nada, nada-mintió.

-¡Te he escuchado, gilipollas depravado!-exclamó el azabache.

-Estás alucinando-le jodió.

-Hasta Carrie lo ha escuchado-le reclamó mientras abrazaba la almohada.

-¿'Carrie'? ¿Quién es esa tal 'Carrie'?-preguntó el Dios del Trueno claramente celoso.

-Deja de drogarte, yo no he mencionado a una tal 'Carrie'-esquivó las preguntas del hijo de Odín.

-No trates de confundirme-se acostó encima de él al mismo tiempo que aprisionaba sus manos entre las suyas-Eres mío y de nadie más.

-No empieces-sonrió-sabes que sí.

El rubio le sonrió y comenzó a besarle desesperadamente mientras recorría con sus toscas y masculinas manos la blanquecina y tal vez no tan ancha espalda de Laufeyson. Mientras Loki enrollaba sus largas piernas alrededor de la cintura de Thor y le besaba de igual manera.

_Y tu mayor preocupación era no ser virgen_, comentó la menor sentada encima de la mesa de noche que estaba junto a la cama.

-Thor...-habló el azabache entre besos.

-¿Hm?-atendió el ojiazul mientras bajaba sus besos al níveo cuello del otro.

-Siento algo en mi entrepierna... Que no es mío-confesó aguantando la risa.

-Eh...-miró sus partes bajas y se sonrojó notoriamente-Lo lamento... ¿Quisieras ayudarme?

El azabache negó sonriente, le besó de nuevo y al mismo tiempo se sentó en sus piernas, al separarse del otro le miró y dijo:

-Es tu 'problemita' y yo tengo que trabajar.

-Oye... Ven aquí-le ordenó Thor al ver que se iba al baño con una sonrisita burlona.

* * *

Hola, otra vez. Esta vez creo que he actualizado a tiempo, no sé, para mí que está bien en este momento. Neh en fin ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Como sea espero y lo hayan disfrutado igual o más que el capitulo tierno y diabético de la vez pasada. He estado pensando seriamente en aprender portugués, ya queme he dado cuenta que quienes más leen el Fanfic son de Brasil... ¡Ay que emoción! El Fanfic ha llegado a SurAmérica :3. Bueno, nos leemos después... Sayonara, minna! ._./


	20. Capítulo 19: El gran día

Capítulo 19

Hoy era el día, hoy era el maldito día en que Loki por fin se casaría con la desgraciada de Miu, "Esa perra...". La mayor parte del reino estaba emocionado, y solo la mayor parte, todavía habían algunas personas que no apreciaban mucho a Loki como rey, pero solo era eso, se quejaban más no hacían nada en su contra (para su suerte).

_¿Y... Aquí acaba todo? ¿Loki con Miu y tú... Simplemente como su idiota hermano mayor?_, le preguntó Jeffrey un poco preocupado.

-No lo sé... No, no lo creo... Bueno... Al menos eso quiero creer-respondió el rubio no muy seguro.

_Ay no me... ¡que gran Dios nórdico eres, eh!_

* * *

_Loki, ¿No deberías comenzar a arreglarte ya? Uno no se casa todos los días y esta vez tienes que verte guapo_, habló su querida, pero a veces castrante, conciencia.

-¿Me has dicho 'feo'? ¡Que blasfema!-respondió el moreno en un tono algo homosexual (o tal vez muy homosexual).

_Sí, te dije 'feo'. ¡Ya arreglate!_, ordenó Carrie un poco enojada mientras le lanzaba uno de sus libros.

-Primero discúlpate, mamona-refutó el ojiverde infantilmente.

_¡Mamón! Pero ya que... Perdón por decirte feo, rey incestuoso_, respondió la menor después de suspirar aceptando su pequeña 'derrota'.

Sinceramente no entendía mucho el por qué tener que arreglarse tanto para una celebración que no duraría demasiado, solo era ir, escuchar un largo y aburrido discurso al que casi nadie le pondría atención, decir el maldito 'acepto' y vergonzosamente besar a tu pareja en frente de varias personas que no te agradan pero las has invitado por culpa de tus padres. Después iría una maldita fiesta en la cual siempre habrá una persona aue bailará como estúpido y te hará dudar sobre su salud mental, todas las personas te dirán lo bien que te ves con tu pareja, te darán regalos y después se irán.

En menos de un semana te dirán que vayas a tu luna de miel, que básicamente es un viaje para pasar algo de tiempo con tu pareja y tener sexo o 'hacer el amor' como lo llamarían otras personas un poco más cultas. Poco tiempo después de que regreses de tal viaje te preguntarán por hijos y las pláticas podrían llegar a ser muy pero muy incómodas.

_Tampoco lo veas así de negativo, Slytherin_, le reclamó Carrietta.

-Pues básicamente es todo eso... Y después embarazaré a Miu y todo el mundo hará un show y una fiesta por ello-se colocó sus elegantes vestimentas para la celebración de ese día.

_Ay por el amor de Dios, tú eras el que se quería casar con Miu... ¿Qué carajos pasó aue ahora lo ves así de negativo?_, cuestionó la pequeña de ojos amarillentos mientras colocaba sus pequeñas y finas manos en sus caderas.

-Eh... Yo... L-La verdad no lo sé...-se sonrojó.

_Si fuera Thor ni te quejarías_, susurró al aire.

-¡¿Q-Qué te hace pensar tal chorrada?!-le reclamó el azabache con cara de tomate.

_Es obvio que no quieres ver a Miu como tu esposa, te has enamorado del idiota del Trueno y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta_, se quejó la menor mientras observaba sus verdes orbes con sus amarillentos ojos.

-¿De... De verdad crees que es eso?-susurró el mayor un poco, más bien, muy sorprendido.

* * *

La hora por fin había llegado, él estaba ahí esperando a que Miu llegará, entonces, ella entró al lugar, se miraba más hermosa que de costumbre, su negro y azulado cabello estaba hermosamente recojido con unos cuantos mechones cayéndole encima de los hombros como dos cascadas de zafiros, su vestido era blanco con un bonito y largo estilo griego, y sus bonitos ojos grisáceos estaban finamente delineados con un medio llamativo maquillaje de color negro.

No podía negarlo, estaba demasiado hermosa... ¿que 'hermosa'? ¡Perfecta! La ceremonia ya casi terminaba solo faltaba que ambos dijeran 'Acepto'. No, no podía decir que no, Miu le miraba con un especial brillo en sus claros ojos color gris. A pesar de que su mente y la misma Carrie le gritaron que no aceptara su boca dijo lo contrario.

_¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!_, le reclamó Carrie después de la respuesta del azabache. Ultimamente Carrietta se la oasaba reclamándole por la mayoría de las cpsas que hacía y sabía el por qué de ello, es el mayor idiota del mundo que no puede decidir entre las dos personas que más ha amado en los nueve mundos.

Ni siquiera él sabía lo que había hecho, solo podía pensar en como debería de estar sintiéndose Thor. Ahora sí se consideraba una persona horrible, hacerle esto a Miu, seguramente haberle roto el corazón a Thor. ¿Qué más seguía?

* * *

¡Hola! :3 Sí, yo otra vez actualizando unos días después, y todo porque la escuela lo jode todo (más unas actividades extracurriculares). En fin... ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo tan raro de hoy? Sí hasta yo debo admitir que hubo mucho drama ._.' Pero era necesario, creo, para poder llevar bien la historia de estos dos.

**ABeatriz: **No te preocupes por aprender español, con que puedas entenderle ya es mucho (sí es muy difícil aprenderlo)... Ah, por cierto, soy de México^^ y me da mucho gusto y alegría que te guste la historia, la muy rara y medio marihuana historia que he escrito.

¡Nos leemos después! ^^


	21. Capítulo 20: Una pequeña charla

Capítulo 20

Y ahora, seguía la maldita fiesta en la que no quería estar. Una enorme mesa se encontraba en el medio, toda la gente se sentó en sus respectivos lugares. Miu a lado de él, él en un extremo de la mesa, a su otro lado estaba Thor, a lado de él se encontraba Sif junto a los otros tres, a lado de Miu estaba Frigga y unos dos lugares después estaba Odín, y en cuanto a los demás, pues, no le importaba aparte de que no los conocía, es más, ni sabía sus nombres.

Estaba horriblemente cansado, lo único que quería en ese momento era ir a su habitación y dormir. Fue el primero en terminar su comida mientras los demás en vez de comer se la pasaban hablando y medio festejando su boda. Tal vez debería estar feliz, tal vez debería estar hablando como todos los demás, tal vez, pero no. Su ahora 'querida' esposa se la pasaba hablando con Frigga. Thor seguía a su lado y casi terminaba su comida.

-Thor...-susurró-q-quiero hablar contigo después... Cuando todo esto termine...

¡¿Por qué carajos la voz a penas y le salía?! Y si salía era en un tono extremadamente agudo y, para rematarla, Thor prácticamente le había ignorado. "Hijo de...". Tenía la idea de que serían más o menos las 10:50 de la noche, la mayoría de las personas ahí se retiraban después de felicitarle otra vez por su compromiso con Miu, miedo e incomodidad le dió cuando Sif le dijo que esperaba ver pronto a un heredero, no tanto en sí por ser padre más bien por el proceso para 'hacer un bebé'.

* * *

-Eh... Miu...

-¿Sí?-le miró.

-Tengo que ver algunas cosas... Ve a dormir a mi habitación ¿sí?... N-No me esperes despierta-tartamudeó el azabache.

-Eh... Sí, está bien-bajó un poco la mirada.

-Te amo-se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

* * *

-Thor... Quiero hablar contigo-le llamó el ojiverde.

-Loki, es tarde y quiero dormir-le ignoró el ojiazul.

-Quiero hablar sobre hoy...

-Si quieres, lo que tuvimos hasta ahora se acaba aquí, no te molestaré si eso es lo que deseas...-entró a su habitación.

-Es que no quiero que termine-entró detrás de él y le abrazó de sorpresa-No quiero, Thor, no quiero que te alejes de mí...

-Yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti pero... Está Miu, está el reino, está papá...

-Yo no hago nada por Odín-le interrumpió serio.

El rubio le miró, su perfecto cabello rubio caía sobre sus anchos y masculinos hombros, sus preciosos ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad de la habitación dándole a entender que quería llorar en ese momento igual o peor de lo que el quería hacerlo.

-Thor, de verdad te amo y no quiero que se acabe todo lo que ha habido entre nosotros dos-le besó en los labios mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus delgados y no tan musculosos brazos.

-Loki...-musitó el ojiazul entre el beso.

Thor cargó a Loki en sus brazos mientras seguían besándose, con mucha torpeza lo llevó hasta su cama y le acostó con delicadeza como si fuera un adorno de porcelana el cual no quería romper, se separó del azabache y cerró la enorme puerta de su espaciosa habitación.

_¿Al fin lo harás?_, preguntó Jeffrey con un muy perverso e incinuante brillo en sus ojos color negro.

-Sí, sí-susurró el rubio.

-¿Qué has dicho, Thor?-preguntó el moreno confundido.

-Shhh...-colocó su dedo en sus finos labios-Te haré sentir hombre...

-¿Q-Qué ha-s di-dicho?-balbuceó el otro mientras su cara pasaba de un color níveo a un intenso color rojo.

_Te va a doler, querido_, sentenció la mamona de Carrietta quien se encontraba sentada encima de una silla cubriéndose su boca tratando de aguantar la risa.

-Eso no ayuda mucho-el azabache le reclamó a la menor por lo bajo.

-Deja de hablar solo, loquito-se acostó encima de él.

-Estem... ¿No prefieres ir a buscar a un pandicornio?-intentó cambiar el tema.

-Mañana... Mañana...-le besó.

* * *

¡Hola, niñas! :3 Yo de nuevo, sinceramente esta vez no sé si poner, pues, ustedes saben, el... 'ñaca ñaca' entre Thor y Loki, depende de qué digan ustedes e/e. En fin, ¿qué les ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? ¿Les gustó? :3

**ABeatriz: **Bueno, de hecho yo considero que todos los idiomas tienen algo de difícil, como el japonés con sus tres alfabetos (hiragana, katakana, romaji y posiblemente también el kanji, pero ese sería más chino), el inglés con sus estructuras y su pronunciación, el chino con sus símbolos que asustan, el ruso con su extenso alfabeto, etcétera. El mayor problema del español es que puede ser muy específico o tal vez no tanto aparte de sus muchas maneras de decir las cosas debido al gran número de sinónimos más los diferentes tiempos verbales y las reglas ortográficas que hay además de que una frase u oración se puede interpretar de muchas maneras.

Y de hecho, Tolkien es un jodido dios de la escritura, no el más grande para mí, pero es jodidamente bueno y... ¡Te envidio! Yo todavía no voy a ver El Hobbit :(, quizás la vaya a ver hoy perp no es muy seguro. En fin, siempre me alegra saber que a la gente le ha gustado algún nuevo capítulo del Fanfic, simplemente hace sentir bien a una como escritora ^^.

Bueno... Sayonara! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ._./


	22. Capítulo 21: La culpa es horrible

Capítulo 21

Maldito dolor, estaba ahí y parecía no querer irse en todo el jodido día. Espera... Le dolía el trasero... Eso significaba que ¡ya no era virgen! Mierda, ni siquiera él se esperaba eso en su noche de bodas y entonces... ¿Por qué estaba en su habitación? Miu estaba dormida a su lado. Un horrible escalofrío recorrió su espalda al mismo tiempo que el miedo le atacaba desprevenido. Intentó sentarse con cuidado pero aún así le seguía doliendo de los mil demonios.

_¡Hola, Rey-Incestuoso-No-Virgen!_, le saludó Carrietta más sonriente que nunca.

-Hola-respondió el azabache mientras lograba sentarse por fin.

_¡Dios! Nunca me imaginé que pudieras haber hecho lo que hiciste anoche con Thor, se vió tierno cuando te pusiste a llorar y te abrazó_, comentó la menor mientras sus mejillas se coloraban al recordar los sucesos de ayer.

-Cállate... N-Ni siquiera estaba llorando...

Mentirle a tu propia conciencia era algo estúpido, eso lo sabía a la perfección pero tenía que recuperar algo de su orgullo. Eso de ser el Rey de Asgard y ser el pasivo de la relación no era algo que se pudiera presumir y mucho menos cuando tu 'pareja' es tu hermanastro. Carrie alzó una ceja mientras su sola mirada le decía 'Lloraste como una nenaza cuando te la metió'. Vale, no podía negar lo que obviamente Carrietta y Thor presenciaron anoche, lloró de dolor y en menos de 5 segundos el rubió ya estaba abrazándole para que dejara de llorar, incluso le sugirió dejarlo para otro día, claro que no lo hicieron debido a lo necio que es el ojiverde y todos saben cómo terminó todo eso.

-No me mires así, que me recalcas otra vez que intento mentirte-Loki bajó la mirada.

_Vale, pero tienes que admitir que la noche de ayer fue la mejor de tu extraña y alocada vida_, le acarició sus largos cabellos negros de forma maternal.

-No lo admitiré como tal...

_Pero lo harás implícitamente_, le sonrió con malicia.

-¿Puedes decirme cómo es que llegué aquí si me había quedado dormido con Thor?-preguntó el Dios del Engaño mie tras sonreía levemente.

_Thor te trajo aquí una dos horas después de que te quedaste dormido, lo hizo para no preocupar a Miu tontamente_, respondió la menor mientras balanceaba sus pies a un lado de la cama.

* * *

Era extraño, mucho. Se había prometido a sí mismo que dejaría en paz a Loki para no darle problemas con su 'querida esposa', pero le amaba demasiado como para querer alejarse de él e intuía que lo mismo pasaba con Loki. Jeffrey ya no le había reclamado nada desde entonces, y sabía el por qué, quería que él solo se percatara del daño que se estaba ocasionando más el posible daño que podría causarle a Miu, quien, a pesar de que no fuera de su agrado, no le había hecho absolutamente nada. Solo estaba en su misma situación, ella estaba enamorada de Loki de una forma tan sincera que a veces le dolía también estar enamorado del ojiverde.

-Pero tenía que enamorarme del hijo de Laufey...-se auto-reclamó el ojiazul.

No quería alejarse del azabache pero tampoco quería que a causa de ello pudieran descubrirles y lastimar a Miu, lo último que quería era arruinar un matrimonio y mucho menos el de su 'niño mimado'. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Con una opción saldría perdiendo y con la otra sufriría demasiado, ninguna de las dos opciones era buena. "El amor si que la jode...".

* * *

No importaba cuanto pensaran en separarse, simplemente no podían alejarse el uno del otro. Intentaron no verse más que como unos rivalizados no hermanos por tres meses, lo habían logrado... Hasta ahora. Ambos se necesitaban de todas las maneras posibles, alejarse de la persona que amas es demasiado difícil, más bien casi imposible y ahora se estaban percatando de esa desastrosa verdad.

Loki prácticamente había sumergido su corazón en la oscuridad tan llena de soledad y sombras, un lugar en el que jamás pensó llegar a ser amado por alguien más que no fuese Frigga con su amor maternal de no madre. Después encontró la calma con su adorada Miu y al final llegó el idiota de Thor con su amor tan infantil pero al mismo tiempo tan lindo y sincero como el de un crío de 6 años.

Y ahora se demostraban su amor físicamente, Thor embestía al moreno suave y cuidadosamente con tal de no lastimarle. Loki estaba encima de las piernas de Thor, con las mejillas coloradas, unos cuantos mechones de cabello pegados en su cara a causa del sudor y sus brazos rodeando el cuello del rubio mientras de sus labios solo salían gemidos de placer y dolor combinados.

Después de varias embestidas más sintió la cálida semilla del ojiazul dentro de su ser al mismo tiempo que sentía el fuerte agarre de Thor debilitarse por el cansancio. Aún era de día, le dió un suave beso en los labios y con algo de dificultad se levantó de sobre las piernas de Thor y se fue al baño lentamente. El rubio le siguió unos segundos después y terminaron bañándose juntos (sin hacer nada pervertido).

-Thor... Yo...-balbuceó el ojiverde.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el ojiazul mientras le tomaba de la mano completamente preocupado.

-Yo... N-No puedo seguir haciendole esto a Miu, la amo demasiado como para seguir con esto pero también te amo y tí y no quiero dejarte...-confesó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Y... Qué planeas hacer?-preguntó el rubio mientras tragaba un poco de saliva con algo de miedo y nerviosismo.

-Yo quiero... Decírle sobre nosotros y de verdad espero que lo entiendas, pero es injusto que le hagamos esto cuando en realidad no ha hecho nada mala hacia nosotros-le miró al mismo tiempo quesu labio comenzaba a temblar.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?-le preguntó Thor.

-Yo sé que ella entenderá... Thor, entiéndelo la culpa me está matando y Carrie ya me lo ha dicho varias veces, no puedo seguir haciéndole esto-le miró suplicante mientras le tomaba de los hombros.

-Si, quieres te ayudo a decirle...

-¡¿De verdad?!-sonrió.

-Sí...-le sonrió igual después de dar un largo suspiro.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias-canturreó el azabache y le abrazó al mismo tiempo que le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla.

* * *

¡Al fin! Al fin logré terminar el capítulo 21 ;w; y le iba a poner más lemon pero me chivié antes de terminarlo y lo dejé así^^. -suspiro- Y por fin salí de vacaciones, tendré tiempo de escribir un capítulo por día, bueno eso digo yo y ya fuí a ver el Hobbit /._./ Ahora, díganme ¿Les gusta cómo va la historia hasta ahora o sienten que le falta algo? Acepto todo tipo de sugerencias :3 En fin, espero y hayan disfrutado éste capítulo, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ._./


	23. Capítulo 22: ¿Qué has dicho?

Capítulo 22

-Je, de nada, de nada, de nada, de nada, de nada-le correspondió el abrazo.

-B-Bueno... Vamos hay que decirle-le tomó de la mano infantilmente.

-Cuanto antes mejor-le besó la mejilla.

Caminaron juntos por los largos y amplios pasillos del palacio, a pesar de que al principio estuvieran decididos a hablar, cada que entraban en una habitación en busca de la joven de ojos grises una mezcla de miedo y nerviosismo les atacaba desprevenidos y los horrendos escalofríos les perseguían como polillas a la luz. Buscaron en unas 10 habitaciones diferentes pero no encontraron rastro alguno de Miu, y cuando por fin iban a dejar de buscar le encontraron camino a la biblioteca con unos tres libros en su regazo. Era en ese momento en el que Loki tenía un enorme y molesto nudo en la garganta.

_Tú puedes decirle, Loki, luego podría ser peor_, la dulce y chillona voz de Carrietta extrañamente le tranquilizó, tal vez fue por el tono tan suave y cálido en el que lo dijo.

-¡Miu!-le llamó el ojiverde desde lejos.

-¿Loki?-la ojigris le miró confundida.

Thor y Loki se soltaron las manos rápidamente y se acercaron a Miu con el nerviosismo más grande que hayan sentido en sus vidas. Ella les miró confundida, con Thor con tenía una relación muy amistosa, es más no había intercambiado con él más de 10 palabras hasta ahora, y el hecho de que él se le acercara sin mostrarse un poco molesto era muy extraño.

-Eh... Miu, q-quiero hablar contigo...-dijo el azabache algo... ¿Incómodo?

-¿P-Por qué... Presiento que es algo malo?-preguntó algo asustada.

-Posiblemente... Sea algo malo, bueno, no se si lo sea en toda su totalidad...

-Lo que queremos decirte es que...-comenzó Thor.

-No te decimos esto para joderte la vida...-añadió Loki.

-Pero es necesario para no seguir haciéndote daño...-completó el rubio.

-N-No entiendo...-interrumpió aún más confundida que antes.

Y ahora es cuando Loki tenía que confesarle todo, absolutamente todo, conocía a Miu, en cuento le dijeran ella rápidamente preguntaría desde cuándo han estado juntos. Sus redondos y bonitos ojos grises lemiraban fijamente en busca de una respuesta, por mucho quisiera decírle la voz no le salía.

-Miu... T-Thor y yo... Hemos estado... Juntos, pero no como hermanos... Si no de a como lo estaría una pareja...-confesó al fin, apenas y podía mirarle sin sentir vergüenza.

Entonces, los libros que traía en las manos cayeron al suelo, ¿acaso había dicho... 'como una pareja'? ¿Él... Con Thor?

-¿Q-Q-Qué has dicho?-tartamudeó con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Lo que has oído...-respondió el rubio.

-¿D-Des cuándo ustedes dos...?-preguntó aún sin salir de su estado de _shock._

-Quizá desde... Antes que nos casaramos-el moreno bajó la mirada.

-Entonces... ¡¿Por qué rayos te casaste conmigo si estabas con Thor?!-le reclamó mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus hermosas mejillas.

Vale, esa pregunta no se la esperaba porque ni el mismo sabía la respuesta. Tal vez se casó con ella aún estando con el Dios del Trueno porque no se decidía entre sus dos amores o tal vez por que en realidad no le quería demasiado pero no se atrevía a decirle que a fin de cuentas no se casaría con ella.

-Ni siquiera... Yo sé la respuesta-respondió completamente decepcionado de sí mismo.

-Miu, te aseguro que lo último que mi hermano quería era lastimarte-habló el ojiazul mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la azabache.

-De cierto modo lo ha hecho-bajó la mirada-pero... Al menos me lo han dicho ahora...

-Miu... Es verdad lo que ha dicho Thor, no quiero lastimarte,-le abrazó-pero... Simplemente ya no podía seguir así, lo amo demasiado...

-¡¿Qué es lo que has dicho?!-se oyó una voz en todo el lugar-¡¿Que amas a quién?!

Rápidamente se separó de Miu y dirigió su atención hacia la persona dueña de aquella voz y no le sorprendió mucho de a quién vió acercándose a ellos tres. Bufó en cuanto estuvo justo en frente de ellos con una duria demasiado notoria y demasiado extrema que ni él se imaginó verle así algún día.

-Odín... Qué 'grata' sorpresa (en realidad todo lo contrario)-dijo el azabache y sonrió irónicamente.

-No empieces, por favor,-les miró seriamente-ahora ¿qué rayos está pasando aquí?

* * *

¡Al fin pude terminar el capítulo! :3 Si lo subo tan tarde (12:21 am) culpen a mi hermanito, tengo que cuidarlo casi todo el día en estas vacaciones. En fin, espero y hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tan confesoso(?) e incómodo, bueno eso creo. ¡Ay, que hermoso! Ya son dos personas que han iniciado con esta pareja con mi Fanfic :'3 que feliz me hizo leer eso más de una vez. Y bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo... Sayonara!^^


	24. Capítulo 23: ¿Que te sucede?

Capítulo 23

-Padre, si te calmaras te podría explicar todo...-habló el rubio.

-No, Thor, no quiero oír excusas, quiero saber que rayos está pasando. Me esfuerzo por creer que no oí lo que dijo Loki, así que díganme la verdad-le interrumpió Odín.

-Todo depende que hayas oído-intervino el azabache.

-Ustedes dos... ¿Acaso hicieron algo enfermizo como el incesto?

-Si fuera el caso... No contaría como incesto, digo, no son hermanos de sangre-dijo Miu.

-No te lo he preguntado a ti-masculló Odín.

-Oye, oye, detente ahí, gran señor Padre de Todo,-dijo el moreno algo serio-que estés enojado no quiere decir que le puedes hablar mal.

-Loki, por favor, eres un dolor de cabeza-se quejó el mayor.

-Y eso qué, es una mujer y tienes que tratarle bien-refutó.

-Él tiene un buen punto-le apoyó Thor.

-Dejen eso ya y respondan mi maldita pregunta.

-Bueno...-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que eso ya me responde todo... ¡En la torre! ¡¿Qué rayos les sucede?! Es enfermizo, independientemente de que sean hermanos o no también son **hombres**-comenzó a gritarles.

Muchas veces, los padres dan sus más grandes sermones en medio de los regaños y eso era justamente lo que Odín estaba haciendo. Thor simplemente quería irse, Loki nada más no le tomaba mucha importancia a lo que el viejo le estaba reclamando y Miu sinceramente no sabía cómo había terminado recibiendo ese regaño en el que prácticamente no tenía nada que ver. De no haber sido por Frigga, el Padre de Todo les habría estado regañando todo el puñetero día.

Se salvaron por ese día, pero los tres sabían que al siguiente tendrían que hablar incómodamente con Odín, solo con Odín, Frigga en cambio se había enterado de todo esto desde que Loki le había confesado sus sentimientos a Thor y de hecho ambos se asustaron con eso porque además ella también sabía sobre su primer beso. 'Esa mujer lo sabe todo', fue lo que había pasado por la cabeza del rubio y lo que había dicho el azulito de Jeffrey en cuanto se enteraron.

* * *

El día siguie te había llegado para su mala suerte. Los tres estaban sentados en un hermosísimo sillón color dorado. Loki en medio jugando con uno de sus mechones de cabello, Thor a su derecha con la frente apoyada en su mano y Miu a su izquerda con los brazos cruzados.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Frigga no les reclamó nada el día de ayer-comentó Miu.

-¿Y eso qué? Nuestro problema es Odín-respondió Thor.

-Que idiota eres, Miu se refiere a que si Frigga no reclamó nada es porque tal vez nos apoye y sabes lo manipuladora que puede ser-explicó Loki.

-¡Vaya que sí! Tal vez ha logrado cambiar un poco el punto de vista del viejo-exclamó el ojiazul.

-Tal vez solo un poco-le apoyó el ojiverde.

* * *

-Ustedes dos... ¿Desde hace cuánto llevan haciendo _esto_?-les cuestionó Odín furioso.

-Quizás... Unos 4 meses o más-respondió Loki mientras contaba con sus largos y delgados dedos.

-¡Loki!-le reclamó Thor.

-¿Qué?

-Tu sinceridad es demasiado directa-respondió Miu.

-¡Cállense!... 4 meses... ¡¿4 meses?! Qué rayos les sucede. ¡Son hermanos y tú, Loki, eres el maldito rey!-reclamó de nuevo.

-Exacto, soy el rey, no tengo por qué escuchar tus sermones...

-Si, tienes por qué...

-¡De todos modos no eres mi padre!-le gritó- ¡O acaso tengo que recordarte que por tu culpa estoy aquí!

-Loki, cálmate-dijo el rubio.

-¡No me digas que me calme! Odín sabe que me arrebató mi reino, que mató a mi padre y casi a toda su gente, y después me trajo aquí como la evidencia de su victoria, no tiene nada que sermonearme cuando él ha hecho cosas mucho peores-se alejó del lugar.

-Loki, hay que hablar sobre todo esto, no puedes dejarlo a medias solo porque estés molesto-el ojiazul corrió hacia él.

-No me siento bien... Solo quiero irme-le ignoró.

* * *

Nadie supo que tanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces, apróximadamente unos 5 días según Miu y sus grandez cálculos. Loki no había salido de su habitación por nada del mundo, no había hablado con Thor, ni con Miu, mucho menos con Odín, la única persona que había podido entrar a su habitación era Frigga, claro que, ella no quizo decirles nada de lo que le estaba pasando al Dios de Mischief.

-Madre, por favor, tengo que saber que le está pasando-volvió a suplicarle.

-Thor... Loki me ha pedido que no te dijera nada-le miró fastidiada.

-¡¿Pero por qué?!

-Porque tiene miedo.

* * *

-¡Loki, abre la maldita puerta!-ordenó el rubio mientras golpeaba la enorme puerta con su mano.

Mientras, Loki estaba dentro de su habitación, sentado en la cama, con el cabello algo desordenado y sus blanquecinas manos acariciaban su vientre plano. Abrirle o no abrirle, preferiría no abrirle pero sabía lo testarudo que era Thor, sabía que el muy idiota no dejaría de gritarle que le dejara entrar.

_Loki, ya ábrele, se va a enterar en cualquier momento, hazlo ahora antes de que use el Mjolnir y te deje sin puerta_, le aconsejó Carrie quien estaba sentada al lado de él y le acomodaba algunos mechones de cabello por detras de su oreja.

-Es que tengo miedo...

_Él te quiere, no va a odiarte por algo que ni siquiera sabías que te podía pasar._

-Está bien...-suspiró y se levantó desganado y abrió la puerta no muy convencido de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Loki, quiero saber qué te pasa hace cinco días que no sales de aquí y todavía tenemos que...

-Thor, estoy embarazado...-le interrumpió sin mirarle.

* * *

¡Hola! -suspiro- No sé por qué pero me costó escribir este capítulo D: pero bueno al final terminó siendo un 'mpreg', ni yo pensé en ponerlo así pero me gustó un poco la idea. Si les gusta bien :D y si no... pues que mal :(, en fin, espero y hayan disfrutado ese capítulo y todo lo demás que usualmente pongo en las notas de autora. Como sea, nos leemos después^^.


	25. Capítulo 24: ¿Cómo se llamará?

Capítulo 24

La vida siempre tiene sus contradicciones, su lógica y no lógica, sus rarezas, sus giros inesperados, sus sorpresas y sus buenas noticias. Cuando tu pareja se embaraza es lo más normal del mundo si son hombre y mujer pero cuando eres hombre y tu pareja es tu hermano un embarazo es lo último que te esperas. Loki estaba embarazado por una parte estaba feliz de saber que iba a tener un hijo pero por otra parte estaba completamente sorprendido. Eran hombres ¿Acaso era posible el embarazo varonil? Pero sobretodo ¿Cómo pasó?

-Loki... ¿Es en serio?-se atrevió a preguntar después de calmarse un poco.

-Sí...

Hacía un largo rato que le había dado la espalda y comenzaba a acariciar su vientre aún plano. Si Thor no se creía lo que le acababa de decir él menos pero su propia intuición junto a su pequeña Carrie le confirmaban que efectivamente había un pequeño niño o niña viviendo dentro de él. Pero tenía miedo, miedo de perderlo, miedo de morir, miedo de que Thor le abandonara, miedo de ser rechazado por Miu, miedo de muchas cosas que no quería que le pasaran en ese momento.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que lo sabes?-eso era lo que seguía la lluvia de preguntas de Thor.

-Unos días quizás...-no se atrevió a mirarle.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene el bebé?

-2 meses a lo mucho.

-Frigga lo sabe-dijo serio.

-Sí, solo ella junto contigo.

-¿Sabías que... Podías embarazarte?-se acercó a él.

-No.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste desde que lo supiste?

-No estaba seguro y cuando lo confirmé tenía miedo de que si te lo decía me odiarías por ser un fenómeno-comenzó a llorar tanto por tristeza como por los cambios de humor que ya había comenzado a tener desde hace unos cuantos días.

-Loki, no te voy a negar que es demasiado raro y va en contra de la naturaleza pero no voy a odiarte por eso,-le abrazó por detrás- te voy a amar a pesar de todos tus defectos y tus rarezas.

_¡Te dije que no te odiaría!_

* * *

Pasaron otros 10 días antes de que Loki pudiera sentirse bien tanto física como mentalmente. Hacerle frente a Odín sobre su relación no iba a ser para nada fácil y sería peor cuando se enterara que iba a ser abuelo y no por Miu si no por el mismo Loki. Frigga, Miu, Odín, Loki y Thor estaban todos juntos en el comedor. Mientras Loki tenia un pequeño ataque de pánico, Miu estaba demasiado nerviosa y Frigga tragó saliva con pesadez, Thor y Odín tenían una pelea de miradas demasiado rígida y demasiado igual.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Thor?-Odín se dignó a hablar.

-Padre, no espero que vayas a aceptar en su totalidad lo que voy a decirte en este momento pero lo único que te pido es que lo respetes y que no hagas nada en contra mía o en la de Loki-dijo el rubio completamente serio.

-Dime-dijo el otro de igual forma.

-Loki... Está embarazado, aunque suene poco creíble pero es así-confesó un tanto nervioso.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¡El embarazo varonil es imposible!-exclamó el mayor completamente asqueado.

-Cariño, sí es posible, Loki tendrá un hijo de Thor-habló Frigga acercándose a él.

-Loki, seré muy claro contigo, ese producto no puede nacer-dijo el Padre de Todo mirando totalmente serio al azabache.

-¡¿Quieres que aborte a mi hijo?!-gritó el ojiverde.

-¡Odín, por favor, no hagas esto su bebé no tiene la culpa de nada!-concluyó Frigga.

-¡Padre, te juro que voy a...!-exclamó a Thor a punto de invocar su Mjolnir.

-No se hable más.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Ni creas que voy a hacer eso además tú ya no eres el maldito rey, soy yo y no tengo por qué obedecer tus estúpidas órdenes!-gritó completamente enfurecido.

-¡Loki, cálmate, por favor!-dijo Miu tomándole del brazo y sacándole de aquel lugar para evitar cualquier caos.

* * *

Odín había sido muy claro con la orden que le había dado a Loki, ese bebé no podía nacer. Por su parte Loki se negaba rotundamente al igual que Frigga, Thor y Miu. El pequeño niño tenía ya 3 meses de gestación y era demasiado obvio que el Padre de Todo no estaba contento por ello, si era posible mataría a ese crío con sus propias manos pero no lo intentado otra vez al ser atacado por los hechizos de magia del Dios de Mischief. Y había sido mucho peor cuando Thor se enteró e intentó romperle la cabeza con su martillo.

-Loki, tienes que entender lo que significaría el nacimiento de ese niño-habló Odín.

-Y tú, Padre de Todo, tienes que entender que no voy a abortar a mi bebé.

-Hijo, entiende, por favor...

-¡No soy tu maldito hijo! Y no planeo entender tus jodidas excusas para terminar matando a un pequeño crío que no tiene culpa de nada y ni siquiera a conocido este mundo-le gritó iracundo.

* * *

-Odín, me he decepcionado mucho de ti con lo que le has pedido-habló Frigga.

-Tienes que entender mis decisiones...

-Pedirle que aborte a su hijo es lo mismo que decir que prefieres a Thor muerto-le miró enojada.

-Es completamente diferente.

-¿Acaso tú hubieras sido capaz de pedirme que abortara a Thor?-le cuestionó furiosa.

-Bueno, si lo vez así... Jamás te lo hubiera pedido-bajó la mirada.

-¿Entonces... El hijo de Loki vivirá?-volvió a preguntarle ahora más calmada.

* * *

Al final, Odín aceptó al hijo de Thor y Loki, claro que los primeros días le dejó al azabache la condición de que su hijo no tendría derecho a ser rey pero conociendo a Loki con su enorme orgullo y lo testarudo que era, así como Thor estaba de su lado, le quitó la dichosa condición. Y ahora Loki tenía unos 6 meses y medio de embarazo incluídos **todos** los síntomas. ¿Y su trabajo de rey? Miu tuvo que ocuparse de ello con algo de ayuda de Thor, obviamente eso no significaba que le agradara más al rubio, lo más que había logrado era tolerar su sola existencia.

-¿Cómo va el embarazo de Loki?-le preguntó con timidez mientras terminaba su trabajo del día.

-Excelente aunque... sus cambios de humor y sus antojos me desesperan mucho-respondió sin mirarle.

-¿Por qué? Es algo normal-sonrió.

-Lo sé-rió-pero a media noche me anda pidiendo comida y durante el día se pone triste o sensible por casi cualquier cosa luego se calma con leer algún libro.

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó el ojiazul.

-Bien... Aunque siento que estoy gordo-respondió el moreno con los ojos brillosos.

-Es normal, cuando nazca el bebé volverás a estar delgado como antes-dijo enternecido mientras se sentaba a su lado y le rodeaba las hombros.

Loki le sonrió y recostó su cabeza en su hombro. Era increíble que fueran a tener un hijo, varias veces había imaginado como sería su hijo claro que la duda que siempre tenía en la cabeza era ¿sería niño o niña? No importaba lo que fuera lo único que esperaba era que tuviera los bonitos ojos de su 'madre'. La ptra duda sería el nombre y tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, no era bueno para los nombres.

-Oye...

-¿Qué sucede?-le miró.

-Estaba pensando... ¿Cómo llamaremos a nuestro hijo?

-No lo sé, supongo que sería bueno pensar en ello-Loki ya había tomado la costumbre de dirigir sus manos a su vientre y sonreír maternalmente al sentir unas cuantas pataditas en su vientre.

-Hmp... Si es niña, ¿cuál sería su nombre?-comenzó el rubio.

-Mmm, me gusta 'Cassandra' o 'Lily' ¿a ti cuál te gustaría?-sonrió.

-Amm... Me gusta 'Melody' o tal vez 'Nina'-colocó su mano en su barbilla mientras pensaba en algún nombre que sonara lindo.

-Si es niño, supongo que 'Dimitri' suena bien.

-'Matthew' o 'Yuri', no sé, el que más te guste-besó su mejilla delicadamente.

-Está bien... Si es niña se llamará Melody y si es niño se llamará Yuri Dimitri-le tomó de las mejillas y le besó.

-Me gusta como suena-sonrió y siguió besándole.

* * *

¡Perdón por la tardanza! ;-; FF se las cargó conmigo y no me dejaba entrar a mi cuenta, por eso no pude subirlo antes... pero bueno, su muy humilde regalo de Navidad está aquí (atrasado por unos dos o tres días). ¿Ustedes se imaginan a Thor y a Loki decidiendo el nombre de su hijo o hija? :3

**GoldMarauder: **De hecho ni yo me esperaba o imaginaba dejarlo como un Mpreg, pero la vida se droga y nos trae sorpresas^^ Je, no sé si el embarazo varonil se pueda pero como es un Fanfic todo puede pasar (y me refiero a todo._.) Pero la idea me pareció buena así que lo dejé así xD

En fin, espero y lo hayan disfrutado shalalala shalalala *mis idioteces* ¡Feloces vacaciones, Navidad (atrasada) y Año Nuevo! Nos leemos en la próxima.


	26. Capítulo 25: Es demasiado

Capítulo 25

_Loki, no es por querer joderte más pero... Sí, las cosas han mejorado demasiado, mucho para serte sincera pero... ¿Qué pasará con Miu?_, la agradable y chillona voz de Carrietta llamó su atención sobresaltándole un poco.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le miró extrañado.

_Es decir, ¿seguirá siendo tu esposa o qué? Porque no creo que ella vaya a quedarse ahí todo el tiempo viendo como te la pasas todo cariñoso con el idiota de Thor_, se dió a entender mientras jugaba con un lapicero de tinta azul.

-B-Bueno... No lo sé, aúnnla quiero y no pienso separarme de ella pero Thor...

_A eso me refiero._

-No lo sé... La situación es demasiado complicada que a veces me gustaría no haberles conocido-apoyó su cabeza en su mano algo fastidiado.

Todos ellos sabían que nunca podría decidirse entre Miu y Thor, hasta el mismo lo sabía y de verdad llegaba a desesperarse por no poder tomar una maldita decisión, quería quedarse con Thor pero jamás de los jamases se olvidaría de su amada Miu, con esos enormes ojos color grises y su personalidad tan adorable. Y aunque se decidiese por Miu tampoco se olvidaría del estúpido rubio. El amor era demasiado complicado y lo jodía todo, si fuera solo por él mismo, se quedaría con los dos y no tendría por qué preocuparse pero sabía que ninguno de los dos lo aceptaría, mucho menos Thor, así que no, tendría que elegir a uno de ellos.

* * *

-Jeff, mátame-le rogó.

_¿Pero qué rayos? ¿Por qué?_, respondió el azulito totalmente confundido.

-Es que...-suspiró-Obviamente sabes toda esta situación con Loki y Miu, pues... Hablé con Loki sobre con quién iría a quedarse y me dijo que... Que no se decidía y que le gustaría quedarse con los dos.

_Oh, quiere ser poligamo... Pues no es razón para matarte y no creo que lo haya dicho para hacerte sentir mal, pero tienes que entender que tu 'niñito mimado' no conocía el amor hasta hace tiempo... No creo que quiera dejar a una persona que lo quiere tan sinceramente y así_, intentó animarle mientras le picaba la frente.

-Bueno sí, pero Miu ni siquiera me agrada-se quejó.

-¿No te agrado?

Esa voz, tan aguda y delicada. Era ella, más bien Ella. Se sentó en el pasto y le miró esperando a que dijiese algo más, si él hablaba podría comenzar a insultarle y a gritarle lo mucho que le desagradaba y no quería eso, sabía muy bien que ella podría sentirse mal comenzar a llorar y si Loki se enteraba le consolaría como si la muy desgraciada estuviera hecha de porcelana. Miu llevaba un bonito vestido color amarillo a la altira de las pantorrillas, el cabello lo tenía recogido en una coleta de caballo de lado con un moño color naranja, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-Te seré sincero, no me agradas en lo absoluto-confesó directamente y con la sutileza de su propio Mjolnir.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te he hecho algo malo?-comenzó a preguntarle delicadamente.

-No lo sé, simplemente no me agradabas... En realidad, es muy probable que no me agrades porque... Le gustas a mi no hermano-intentó no mirarle, decir eso era demasiado bochornoso.

-¿Te refieres a que no te agrado porque me ves tu competencia?-le sonrió dulcemente y a la vez algo extrañada.

-Sí, algo como eso...

Vale, Ella no era tan mala, es más, era muy amable, demasiado que hasta podía llegar a empalagarte con solo saludarle. Pero tenía que aceptarlo, las razones por las cuales Laufeyson gusta de ella son muy obvias, era linda, agradable, tierna, amable, vaya pues, podría decirse que la muy hija de p*ta era jodidamente perfecta. Era tan idiota, hasta Jeff se lo había dicho muchas veces, no hay razón para odiarle, jamás haría algo malo e incluso la sola idea de aquello le molestaba de sobremanera debido a que muchas veces él le había lastimado sin que Ella se diera cuenta, la culpa le estaba atacando horriblemente, se sentía demasiado mal por haberle hecho eso tomando en cuenta que Ella siempre le trató bien.

-Oye... Quería pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te hize, yo te juro que nunca quize hacer algo como eso a una persona como tú-se disculpó con algo de dificultad, no es que fuera la primera vez que pedía disculpas pero si era difícil disculparte con alguien que apenas te está comenzando a agradar.

-¿'Una persona como yo'?-repitió confundida.

-Si,-suspiró-me refiero, eres agradable, linda amable, mierda es que eres inocencia genuina ni siquiera me explico cómo es que le gustas a Loki...

-N-No sé como tomar eso-dijo Ella algo confundida mientras dirigía su vista al suelo.

-¡No, no es malo!-dijo rápidamente-Es que, Loki... Pues era el tipo malo y tú eres demasiado inocente.

-Bueno ¿gracias?-sonrió.

Qué importaba ahora, Miu sí que era agradable. Si Loki quería quedarse con los dos supuso que ahora no tendría tanto problema, Ella extrañamente comenzaba a parecerle más dulce y linda que antes, pero... ¡No! Ella jamás le gustaría ni sería su interés romántico, sería demasiado empalagoso para ser real.

-Ay, Miu...-suspiró el rubio.

-¿Qué?-soltó una risita.

-No sé, es raro esto de que a los dos nos guste Loki y que estemos hablando con tanta naturalidad...

-¿Esperabas una pelea o algo?

-No... Más no pensé que fuera tan pacífico-abrazó sus rodillas mientras sentía a azulada conciencia justo encima de su hombro.

-Claro... Tengo que irme, supongo que hablaremos después-le sonrió angelicalmente y se levantó del suelo.

"¡No hagas eso, es demasiado!", se quejó el ojiazul mentalmente mientras volvía a acostarse en el suelo al mismo tiempo que ella se dirigía al castillo a ver con enormes ansias a su querido Loki.

* * *

¡Hola! Ya sé, ya sé he subido el capítulo muy tarde pero el tiempo se me escapa :( y ya mañana vuelvo a clases D: torpe 2014 llegó demasiado pronto -suspiro- En fin, espero y les haya gustado el capítulo (de hecho me costó un poco escribirlo.-.) Ah, por cierto Feliz Año 2014 ^^/


End file.
